No Way in Hell
by LightBender
Summary: "I think we should move in together." "Sure-WHAT!" Don't agree to something unless you know what it entails. RusAm
1. A Proposition

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH.

**AN:** I'm insane. Those of you who've read my other stuff know this and those of you who are new will quite quickly figure that out. I'm insane because I'm starting yet another story...I need like fifteen more hours in each day already! Well, I'm doing this regardless. I don't want to forget about this plot!

Also, I'm self teaching Russian, so I'm hoping it's correct, but I might not always be. If I'm wrong, please correct me!

* * *

America was doodling on a piece of paper, not listening as Germany droned on and on without promise of stopping. He'd get copies of Matt's notes later. He glanced over at Matt and saw that Matt was quietly talking to Prussia. Ixnay on that. He'd steal Arthur's notes for his boss. His eyes flicked over to England and saw that England was smiling because Japan was resting his head on his shoulder. Japan was asleep. Two more people down. Whose notes could he get to give his boss?

Alfred sighed. He'd have to take Germany's notes, unless Germany hadn't taken notes because he was giving the speech. So, basically, his boss was going to be disappointed with him.

Alfred's eyes alighted on Spain. Spain was taking notes!

And passing said notes to Romano, who blushed before punching him. So much for that.

"And so, I believe it would be beneficial for everyone if—"

"Excuse me? Germany?"

Alfred glanced up from his new drawing of Germany with his mouth taped shut. Russia was standing up, smiling slightly. His pipe was in his hand ominously, but he looked slightly harmless. Maybe it was the absence of his scary overcoat. He was wearing a nice suit, with his scarf tossed over as if an afterthought. It was an unusual contrast; the tasteful black pants and jacket over a dark grey shirt and his white-tan scarf. All those neutrals wouldn't work on most people, but with Ivan, it worked somehow.

Alfred mentally slapped himself. Why was he ogling Russia? Luckily, Russia hadn't noticed. Unfortunately, he'd been talking to Germany about what he wanted to announce. So, Alfred had no clue why Russia was walking to the front of the room.

No, scratch that last bit. He was walking over to…Alfred? What? Alfred tried to mentally steel himself. What could Russia want? And Russia was smiling…what was going on?

"Alfred," Russia said, smiling broadly.

"America," Alfred corrected.

Russia's smile didn't falter. "I know your name, silly Alfred."

Alfred looked up at Russia, not liking the arrangement. He did not like that Russia towered over him and was still grinning. "Well, get on with it, _Russia_."

Russia didn't flinch from the daggers Alfred was sending him or from the highly enunciated name. "You act rashly, Дa? Please hear me out, Alfred. You will do that for me?"

Russia's eyes were very odd. Alfred hadn't noticed that before. The color was unusual, a sort of lavender that seemed to radiate both childlike innocence and crazy deranged power. At this moment, they were appealing, asking Alfred if he wouldn't listen. There was a threat that even if Alfred said no, he was going to speak regardless.

"Shoot."

"You have a state named Alaska. You bought her from me—"

"I was there, Russia, in the room, when the document was signed."

"I was talking, _MЛЬІЙ_. And, Дa, I know you were there, because I was there also! As I was saying before, Alaska did not immediately become a state after you bought her, but recently she became one."

"In 1959, so not super recently, but we'll go with it. And what did you call me?"

"So, recently," Russia said, still acting happy. "She is very young and needs a stable family. According to the new research, children need a stable home environment."

Alfred tuned Russia out for a bit as he expounded on the research. Everyone was paying attention to the conversation. This was awkward.

He realized Russia was waiting for an answer.

"Sure...hang on, what did you say?"

"I think we should move in together. For Alaska."

Alfred knocked his chair backwards as he stood up. "What the fuck are you on?!"

Then, he felt himself falling.

* * *

**AN: **Originally, this was going to be a oneshot. Then, I realized I should draw the plot out. XD

I'm set on the pairings RusAm (obviously!), PrusCan, and JapEng, but everyone else is up for grabs, if you want to request a side pairing. I'm probably going to be doing the chapters from other nations' point of view.

The conference is supposed to be Copenhagen...not that there's any backing whatsoever. Oh yeah, the Russian I used were 'yes' (Дa) and 'darling' (_MЛЬІЙ)._


	2. Falling Down

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH.

**AN: **Thank you! I had no clue this story would be this popular and it made me so happy this week even though everything else was more or less falling apart. So, thanks for the reviews and stuff! I'll probably be updating weekly, I think. I'm not sure yet…

So, without further ado, here is the chapter!

* * *

Every single swear word and a few made up ones were running through Alfred's head at that moment. So, Russia had asked him a completely random, inappropriate question in the middle of an important meeting. It would be fine.

Except, of course it wouldn't. Russia had asked to move in with him! What the fuck was up with that? How was he supposed to respond to that? How are you supposed to react when your ex-enemy asks you that?

To make it worse, Alfred had tripped over his own feet as he stood up and knocked the chair over. His klutziness would choose this moment to show up.

"Alfred?"

Russia had caught him. Fuck. Alfred would have preferred to fall over and break his head. Alfred sucked in a tight breath and pulled out of Russia's grip, brushing off his sleeves, and trying to look aloof as ever, as if he'd planned to trip.

"Yes, Russia?"

The room was quiet. Alfred chanced a glance around, seeing everyone either standing or partway out of their chairs, watching the two. Couldn't Ivan had proposed this idea in private?

"We are moving in together, comrade."

Though Alfred allowed that it could have been meant as a question and Russia's accent just got in the way, it sounded more like a statement. A commitment. It could have been a proposal…what was going on with his head? It had to be those lilac eyes. Alfred didn't remember his eyes being that persuasive during the Cold War or anytime previous. And so, without his realizing, he said, "Y-Yeah."

"What?" was the general cry as Alfred agreed.

"Uh…but I have to check with my boss first!" Alfred shouted quickly over the noise while turning bright red.

Russia's face which had been serious moments ago, changed to a carefree smile. "Of course. I will accompany you, Дa?"

Arthur stormed up at that moment and grabbed Alfred's arm, spinning him around so fast that Alfred almost tripped again. "You and I need to talk. Now."

"Whoa, calm down." Alfred tried to joke it off. "Don't kill me."

An iron pipe came down, almost caressingly on Arthur's shoulder. Alfred glanced over his shoulder and saw a rather menacing looking Russia. Eyes hard, Russia's gaze was fixed on Arthur. Arthur stared back with the same intensity.

"Get that bloody pipe off of me, _Russia_," Arthur ordered in a low voice.

Russia traced the pipe higher, against Arthur's neck, along his cheek, coming to rest at Arthur's temple. He seemed to be contemplating. The tension in the room was palpable.

"Russia, I'm going to go talk to Arthur now," Alfred said, pushing the pipe off of Arthur's face and pulling Arthur towards the door. Russia's arm slid down to his side, his head downcast, as if the weight was too much for him to carry anymore. The pipe slipped, hitting the ground. Before Alfred could even begin to think about going back to Russia, Arthur pulled him briskly out of the room, the door shutting firmly against the talking that had started up.

"Arthur, what's this ab—" His words were cut short as he was pulled into the readily available and conveniently located janitor's closet. "Can you turn on a light? It's really dark with the door closed."

"That's what I'm bloody looking for, you twit."

"And I have so much confidence in you. Now, let me do it!"

"No, I found it."

Alfred folded his arms and leaned against the wall, trying to emanate nonchalance. Arthur paced, running a hand through messy blonde hair. Alfred felt like he was having déjà vu. Hadn't they been in a similar situation in a room during the Revolutionary War? Had it seriously been that long ago?

"Hello? Alfred?"

"Are you going to talk or is there another reason you dragged me into a closet?"

"So you can get out of the bloody closet," Arthur shot back.

Alfred was surprised. Arthur was actually making jokes. That could either be a good sign or a bad sign. "Well, then maybe I should just go walk on out."

"What is Ivan doing?"

"You expect me to know?"

"What does he have to gain? Are you and he planning an alliance?"

Arthur stopped pacing and stalked towards Alfred. "What are the two of you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything. Now, please, personal space."

"Why can't I believe you?"

Alfred smiled. "Because you're a paranoid bastard."

"I don't think you should agree to this, _if_ you are as innocent as you claim."

"I'll keep that in mind, _honey_."

The door flung open. Russia stood there, followed closely by Japan, Canada, Prussia, Germany, and Italy. Russia did not look too happy. Arthur and Alfred were face to face, Arthur trapping Alfred against the wall.

"ЛЮбÓВНИК," Ivan said tensely, the words sounding like a curse. "We need to leave for _our_ plane."

Arthur stepped back and shook his head. He brushed out of the room, shoving a shoulder against Ivan, who might have growled. Alfred wasn't really that certain. He scratched the back of his head.

"I thought I was scheduled for a flight tomorrow, since the conference isn't over."

"The conference is over," Kiku said softly, avoiding Alfred's eyes.

"Really? But—"

"We're not getting anything done," Germany interrupted.

"Hey, Alfred, can we talk—" Matt started to say.

Russia grabbed Alfred's collar and started to pull him away. "Nyet. Alfred cannot talk. We must go catch the plane. You will call him later."

"Hey! Russia! Maybe I want to make my own decisions. That ever occur to you?"

Russia tightened his grip on Alfred. "Дa. However, we do not have much time and I decided that I would better make the decisions."

"Because you're an omniscient spirit that decides the fate of the world? Yeah right. No way in hell can you make better decisions than me."

"I never said I—"

"You sure as hell implied it."

The cab ride to the airport was quiet. Apparently Russia had already arranged for all their luggage. So he had been planning to accompany him home no matter what, Alfred thought. Still, it would have been nice to have had more warning. What he really wanted to do was talk to Matt about it. Or even Arthur, if he could stop being so paranoid. But, with global affairs in the state they were, it was expected if not wanted.

The plane ride was long. Normally, it should have taken eight hours. Instead, they got bogged down. The ticket switches at the last moment had put them on a different flight than the one that Alfred had been counting on. The weather wasn't helping spectacularly.

"Alfred, wake up. They are boarding."

Alfred woke with a start. They were in a London airport, where they'd been for the past two and half hours. It was almost midnight. Alfred's internal clock was still screwed up from Copenhagen. Plus, sleeping was easier than having to deal with this whole mess that had landed him traveling to Washington D.C. with his ex-enemy. Blearily, Alfred realized he'd been sleeping on Russia's shoulder.

"S-Sorry. You could have woken me up."

"Come on, BЛЮбЛЁННЬІЙ. The plane will not wait for us. Nor will ЛЮбÓВЬ."

"Why do you keep speaking Russian? What are you saying?" Alfred asked tiredly a few minutes later as they walked down the empty hallway to the plane. He pulled on his tie, loosening. "It's getting annoying, so could you stop?"

Russia turned and gently pushed Alfred up against the wall. A hand rested against the wall by Alfred's face, Russia leaning in. He was smirking slightly, but his eyes looked slightly pained.

"It is very fun," Ivan said slowly and quietly, mouth against Alfred's ear, "to mess with you and I will continue to do so until I am no longer amused."

Alfred was having trouble catching his breath. His heart was sort of fluttering and it was a very, very odd feeling. He tried to lean away from Russia's face, but Russia's arm blocked his way. While trying not to hyperventilate, Alfred tried to convince himself that he was moving closer to Ivan's touch.

Ivan laughed slightly, running a finger over Alfred's cheekbone, sliding over to Alfred's lips and tracing them.

"Silly Alfred. Вы разрушите меня."

Alfred parted his lips, searching for words, but not knowing what to say. Russia's finger was still on his lips. Without warning, Russia pulled away. He tugged on his scarf.

"Come on, Alfred. We must hurry."

Alfred leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to figure out why his knees had gone to jelly.

* * *

**AN: **Translations first:

Дa- Yes

ЛЮбÓВНИК- Lover, paramour

BЛЮбЛЁННЬІЙ-Lover, person in love

ЛЮбÓВЬ-Love

Вы разрушите меня-You will destroy me

Just a reminder, Alfred has no bloody clue what Ivan's saying, so Ivan likes to say a lot of stuff that he would never say to Alfred in English.

Things are getting fun and awkward in the story! *wink, wink* Any guesses as to why Ivan acted the way he did?

**Shout Outs: **Hikari Kame, WhimsicalShmoo, Mr. Sora Majiggers, Sageleisa (I'm glad to see that after everything, I can still surprise you with my new levels of insanity!), Fretful, greenpanic6, Owlstar7, shishunki, Lucky-Angel135 (In shock that you're reading this. Thank you!), Smeet, TheSarcasticUchihaFan (Stable home environment…maybe they need counseling!), ai-08, Chaose Sabaku, VIITheChariot (Who's mommy and who's daddy? Well…it all depends on who's dominant!), animefreak469, Sexykill69, Isabella and me, and sakerat!

Thanks!


	3. Long Plane Ride

**Disclaimer: **Surprise, surprise, I own nothing but the plot.

**AN: **Midterms are over (finally), so I get to update. I decided that I am no longer third person limited, but third person omniscient! For those of you who don't know what that means, that just means that I pay too much attention in English class. Like, who does that? XD

**EDIT: **Thought I should warn you guys that this may be the last you hear of me for the next two, three week, maybe a month. I've got a research paper on Pasternak that I really have to concentrate on and do well on and then I'm going to England for a week and I'm starting SAT classes (again!) and like a thousand million other things I have to do. So, I'm sorry. :( Enjoy the long(er) chapter in compensation.

* * *

England was fuming. He was perturbed. He was bloody pissed off! What the blazes were Russia and Alfred planning? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Arthur-san?" Kiku asked, glancing at Arthur as he parked the car.

Arthur glanced up abruptly, turning the car off. "What is it?"

Kiku flinched from the abrupt edge in Arthur's voice. "I…"

Arthur's gaze instantly softened. "Sorry, I didn't mean it, love. Er…G-Gomen nasai. I was just—"

"Bothered about Alfred-san and Russia-san."

"Don't give the Russian the honorific. And yes, I am _bothered._ Sorry, but I need some air."

England got out of the car, closed the door, and stalked off, leaving Japan alone.

—

Alfred was awake and a little pissed off, seeing as it was three in the morning. How much longer until the plane finally got to Washington?

"Sir, can I get you a pillow or—" the pretty flight attendant with red hair started to ask.

"Coffee. Black. Please." Alfred smiled, he hoped, cheerfully. He felt a little deranged. The flight attendant looked perfectly calm and nodded.

Alfred slumped in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. He was not in a good position right now. Russia was…Russia was being completely inexplicable! None of this made any sense and frankly, Alfred felt like he was stuck in some deranged horror flick where they actually provided for character development so the viewer would be utterly blindsided when the cute, likeable male protagonist was murdered by the creepy, but oddly sexy antagonist. Maybe he could make this into a movie. What would it be called? Maybe something like _Scary Russians will Attack Unsuspecting Blondes who get Distracted by Purple Eyes with Saws_. There could be a whole franchise that would take the nation by storm. There'd be sequels and trequels and on and on. Eventually, they'd run out of new ways to kill people logically, so they'd just start making up ways that really didn't fit with the rest of the story.

Okay, so Alfred was a tad disappointed with the latest Saw movie.

"Here's your coffee, sir."

"Thank you."

"Would your friend like a pillow?"

Alfred glanced over at Russia, who was leaning against the window. "He's not my friend."

"Sorry, I just assumed. The two of you boarded together and he seemed very…well, sorry."

"I think he's fine. Thank you." Alfred smiled broadly again, turning on a bit of his charm.

She smiled warmly and continued walking up the aisle. Alfred took a sip of the steaming liquid. Ack. It was _strong._ He drank half of it before putting it down.

Russia groaned quietly in his sleep. Alfred looked over at his curiously. Russia muttered something in Russian that Alfred couldn't distinguish and shifted in his seat. His head rested up resting on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred froze. Should he move Russia off of him and risk him waking up or just give it up for a lost cause?

Russia decided for him. He blearily opened his eyes, looked at Alfred for a moment, and then snuggled up closed. Alfred mentally cursed not have insisting on the armrest between the two seats being down. Russia had put it up when they'd gotten on the plane.

Russia wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist and gently nuzzled the crook of his neck. His breath tickled and Alfred shivered when Russia spoke, his lips against his neck.

"Вы делаете хорошую подушку, влюбленность."

"I-I wish you'd stop speaking Russian," Alfred muttered as Russia slipped his other arm between America's back and the seat.

"ШШ…"

Russia's breathing steadied out, an indication that he was asleep. Alfred wanted to go running up and down the aisles of the plane screaming at the top of his voice. None of this made any sense! He still didn't know what Russia's angle was. Russia always had an angle. There'd been the whole Cold War incident. Or rather, incidents.

Easiest way to sum it up was tension. A lot of tension. A lot of sexual tension. Alfred sighed. Fuck it. He'd had the biggest crush on Ivan, the Soviet Union, during World War II. It had angered Arthur to no end, who tried to talk Alfred out of it. Still, Alfred went after Ivan and Ivan played it as if he was way too cool. Then, the war ended.

A lot of the events of the Cold War meshed together in Alfred's head. They'd been wary at the start, the awkward meetings. Then, there was the radical McCarthyism, which had had both of them screaming at each other and getting all hot and bothered. Korea, Vietnam, Cuba. Other nations got pulled in as Alfred and Ivan acted out their complex drama. Somewhere along the way, hate had turned to something else that neither of them had wanted to name. Naming it would have been dangerous. It was so much easier just to say "I hate you."

Alfred felt himself falling asleep, again. There was something oddly comforting about the current position. He tried to wake himself up, but…five minutes wouldn't hurt.

"_Attention passengers, we will be landing in Washington, D.C., in five minutes. We hope you enjoyed your flight and will choose to fly with us again. Thank you._"

Alfred jumped up. It was very early morning, the sun coming up. Ivan was awake. He turned from the window and looked at Alfred, smiling.

"Privyet, сόня."

"Morning," Alfred grumbled. He reached out for his coffee and couldn't find it. "Where's my coffee?"

"I drank it." Alfred's head hit the armrest. "Alfred!"

Annoyed, Alfred brushed off Russia's hands. "Russia, when will you learn that you shouldn't drink coffee?"

"I am rather fond of the taste. I like so many American things."

Luckily, the plane landed then and the loudspeaker turned on again, giving them instructions. Alfred stood up, zipped up his coat, and walked off when they were given the signal to. Ivan followed closely. They were slightly slowed down at customs. The customs officials were used to Alfred and Alfred knew most of them by name. They were not, however, familiar with Russia and a few of them were old enough to remember the paranoid days of the Cold War. Somewhere along the way, Alfred realized that Russia had gotten rid of his pipe. They finally passed through, Ivan being deemed as "safe" (Alfred almost burst out laughing. Ivan? Safe? Walking through hell after being doused in lighter fluid and bug spray and pure oxygen would be safer.).

They stepped out of the airport and into the morning light. It was only six thirty and yet everyone was up and buzzing around Washington. People moved quickly and ferociously around, briefcases swinging, coffee cups in hand, breath appearing in mists in front of their faces. There was babble from people talking to another, talking on their cell phones, phones ringing with calls, texts, greeting people arriving, saying goodbye. A mix mash of cultures all colliding, but everyone moving with some rhythm that wasn't audible, but undeniably there.

It was home.

Alfred stood on the sidewalk, just looking at the city in wonder and happiness. Ivan watched him. Alfred seemed so different and so comfortable in his own capital, as if all he ever wanted was to be right there, staring at everything. People ignored him and kept walking on, but Alfred's smile never wavered. Ivan tugged at his scarf awkwardly, feeling very out of place.

"Alfred, shall we—"

Alfred spun around, smiling slightly, even though Ivan was there. "I'll show you around Washington. You haven't been here for a while and, besides, it's early. We'll bug the President later."

Alfred started off walked without waiting for Ivan, who stared after him. Ivan wasn't sure what to feel, but he started after him. There were memories of his own capital, Moscow, that conflicted with Alfred's happiness with Washington.

Hours later, they finally arrived at the gate of the White House.

"Russia, we're not going in the front. Follow me."

Alfred walked almost delicately around the people who stood outside the gates with their signs. That was a sight familiar to Ivan. Protesting people, some of them angry. It was familiar and common. However, they were completely at rights to do that here. Ivan tried not to think about all the times people had protested, people that were a part of him, and then been punished. Severely. Those memories were painful.

They went to the back, where there was another entrance. The guards approached.

"Alfred! You're back early," commented one of the guards, opening the gate and shaking Alfred's hand enthusiastically.

An easy smile on his lips, Alfred replied, "Such a surprise, right? Maybe we actually achieved world peace!"

The two men in suits laughed and finally noticed Ivan standing there. The other spoke.

"Mr. Jones, who's this? You have a new friend?"

"You mean he's actually made a friend other than England!" the first guard said laughing.

"I'm not friends with Arthur. This is Russia."

The two guards' demeanor changed. "Russia? As in the country?"

"Ivan Braginsky," Ivan said stone-faced.

"Look, calm down, John. He's here with me," Alfred said, stepping in front of Ivan almost protectively. "Y'all need to take a breath, 'k?"

The guards nodded, but they didn't relax. They just let Alfred and Ivan pass by into the White House. One of them brought his sleeve to his mouth and started whispering something.

"Why did you—"

"Russia, I'm fit to be tied, so get your ass over here before ya rile me more."

Apparently, when Alfred was angry, he talked with a southern accent. Ivan had almost forgotten that southern twang that entered Alfred's voice when someone (he usually) pushed his buttons.

"Alfred, you're back!" The President of the United States was walking towards them, surrounded by a bunch of important looking men and women in suits. He said something to the people who surrounded him, who then left in a big group. "And you brought Russia. You're back early."

"Yeah, I am," Alfred said. "You already know?"

"I was told. Did you bring me some notes on the meeting?"

"Well, that's a funny story, boss…you see—"

"I have the notes," Ivan interrupted. He pulled out some folded papers out of his pocket, carefully unfolding them and then handing them to America's boss.

"Thank you very much. Your handwriting is much neater than Alfred's. I hope I do not seem rude after everything, but I need to speak to Alfred—"

"Дa. It is no problem."

Abruptly, Ivan turned away from the President and Alfred, ignoring Alfred's confused look, and walked down the hallway. He turned down the hallway, where another person in a suit was waiting.

"Mr. Russia…If you'll just follow me…"

Trying to ignore the images of his past, Ivan followed the woman. He'd forgotten how different things were here.

How different he and Alfred were.

* * *

_Translations: _

Вы делаете хорошую подушку, влюбленность: You make a good pillow, love.

ШШ: Shh...(I don't know why, but I've been wanting to use this since I started the story!)

сόня: sleepyhead

* * *

**AN: **Not precisely sure why it turned to angst at the end. I've never been in the White House, so that's why all the details are sort of vague or made up.

**Shout Outs: **shishunki, Hikari Kame, WhimsicalShmoo, Kirihara Hisoka, Mr. Sora Majiggers, Lucky-Angel135, VIITheChariot, greenpanic6, Smeet, Sexykill69, animefreak469, RmfD, foxyaoi123, otaku no baka, sakerat, and morbidlyfrozen. Thanks!

Next chapter, all 50 of the states make an appearance!


	4. State Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH, but I do own my computer, more or less.

**AN:** Well, this white stuff falls on the ground in winter and we got a lot of it. So, today's the second snowday in a row. ^-^ My research paper from hell got finished last night and I'm back from London, which was absolutely amazing. The only bad thing about the trip is I'm awake all the time...like, I'm not tired until one in the morning, but then I wake up at five every morning. I started this chapter this morning at five when I found out we didn't have school, so sorry if it's a little incoherent. Okay, enough talking, enjoy the slightly longer chapter in with all the states!

* * *

**Ages:**

Original thirteen: 13; 1791 to 1796: 12; 1803 to 1850: 11; 1858 to 1876: 10; 1889 to 1912: 9; Alaska: 6; Hawaii: 5.

* * *

"Alfred, I know what the situation is," the President said as soon as Russia had left the hall.

"Y-You do?" Alfred asked, surprised.

"News travels fast. I received a phone call this morning."

"What's the plan? How'm I gettin' rid of 'im?" Alfred twinged slightly. He just realized he was talking with his southern accent and he hadn't noticed at all.

"We're not getting rid of him."

"What?!"

"I believe that you and he should go stay with Alaska for a while, perhaps a month?"

Alfred found that he couldn't respond. He just stared like an idiot at his boss.

"I talked to his boss already. Russia's desire to go see Alaska is no political ploy. It may be that he is truly feeling remorse for what happened to her. I see no reason why he shouldn't have a chance to rectify it. There's not much harm he can do either."

"B-But, boss, it's Russia!"

The president gave Alfred a sharp look. "That's also part of the reason why I think you should go with him. You and he have not had the best relationship, but it's time things changed. The Cold War is over; he is no longer our enemy. You will do this and come to some sort of agreement with Russia: you two will no longer be so hostile to each other. From what I've seen and heard, you're the one who is more hostile and provokes the conflicts—"

"I don't do that!"

"Yes, you do, Alfred. The states are all in town for a dinner, they're leaving tomorrow to go back to their respective homes. You and Russia will have dinner with them tonight, at six, and then tomorrow, you will accompany Alaska home. I've arranged it all. Is that acceptable?"

Alfred really didn't have a choice. "Yessir."

The president's face softened slightly. "Come on, Alfred. Give me a smile; you're acting like I sentenced you to death. It's just for a month."

Alfred tried to smile. "I'm the chief cook, no problem."

"Get on then."

Alfred walked down the hall, heading to his room, his head jammed full of ideas. What was he going to do? Apparently it was inevitable. He was going to be spending the next month with Russia, the guy who Iggy had summoned when he was actually summoning demons. Russia was pure evil and scary to boot.

He ignored the thoughts of moments when Russia had been gentle. Upon first meeting, reaching out a gentle hand to brush Alfred' hair out of his eyes. Telling Alfred that everything would be fine during the Civil War. Holding on so tight…

Alfred entered his room, leaning against the closed door, sinking slightly. He pulled his tie off roughly and was about to toss it off when someone suddenly was towering over him.

"Iv-Russia, what are you doing—what are you doing? Back up."

"Nyet."

Russia had Alfred pinned up against the door again. He was half bent over, so they were face to face. Alfred's eyes darted across Russia's face, trying to find something recognizable there. Anger. Resentment. Disgust. Sadness.

"What is it?"

"влюбленность…You infuriate me to no end."

"Y'all ain't no walk in the park either."

Russia sneered. "What a disgusting accent. Everything about you…"

Alfred rammed his shoulder into Russia's arm, trying to get away. Russia didn't look fazed.

"What type of freak are you, commie?"

"Your worst nightmare, дa?"

"If you don't want to be here, why don't you just leave—what are you doing?!"

Russia had moved even closer, so his body was pinning Alfred to door while his fingers clumsily unbuttoned Alfred's shirt. Alfred tried to stop him, but it didn't work. Alfred's shirt came off and was thrown to the ground.

"где это?" Russia's eyes were roaming across Alfred, making Alfred feel even more uncomfortable.

"Look, can you—stop, please. Russia!"

"This is Mason Dixon…" Russia commented almost sadly as he traced over a faint scar across Alfred's waist. Ivan's hands were freezing.

"What are you doing?"

"The War of 1812…" Russia traced the scar on Alfred' collarbone, left side. Matthew had a similar scar.

"Russia, stop!" Alfred attempted to shove Russia out of the way, but the other nation was much larger than him.

A demonic light entered Russia's eyes. He seized Alfred's arms. "You do not want to do that, подсόлнечник. I do not want to hurt you, but I will if I need to, дa? I would not recommend moving and, if you yell or get their attention, it will not look good for you."

"Tch…" Alfred wrenched his arms out of Russia's grip. "Hurry up then, commie bastard."

One of Russia's cold hands gripped his hip tightly as he traced over the scars.

"The Revolutionary War." That scar was fainter than the rest, stretching from his shoulder diagonally to the center of his chest.

The scar above Alfred's heart that looked what a piece of cloth would look like if ripped in two and then set to heal was "The Civil War…"

"Are you done?" Alfred asked faintly.

"Nyet."

Russia was scrutinizing Alfred. Alfred unconsciously brought up a hand and rested it on Ivan's head. Russia looked up, questioning. Alfred looked off to the right at the floor. Ivan's hair was soft. He was just keeping it out of his face, right? Not a big deal.

Russia's hand rested over Alfred's heart. "I was wrong."

"About what?"

Ivan straightened up, Alfred's hand falling to his shoulder. "It is nothing."

"Really?"

Ivan took Alfred's hand with both of his and brought it to his mouth, where he gently kissed the palm.

"It is nothing. Get ready."

—

Alfred and Russia were standing in a very large dining room, where fifty two chairs had been put around a huge table. It was where the State dinners were held.

"How many are coming,милый?"

"Just the states, so fifty of them. My old protectorates almost colonies aren't showing up and the possessions I have said it's too cold for them."

Just then, fifty children invaded the room with a loud commotion. All of them ran over to Alfred to hug him and talk to him. Russia was sort of left alone, except for wary looks from some of the states.

Except for one state.

"Пáпа! Пáпа!"

Russia felt the air be knocked out of him as a tiny six year old girl flung herself at him.

"H-Hello, Alaska."

After five minutes, Alfred yelled above the din that everyone should sit down and start eating, because little Hawaii was already falling asleep.

Alfred and Russia sat down next to each other, with Alaska hanging onto Ivan until he motioned to the chair next to him. Alfred leaned over and whispered to Russia.

"Are you okay with her hanging on you like that?"

"It is fine—"

"Hey, Dad, what's with the Russki?" asked a stern looking girl of thirteen who Alfred quietly told Ivan was Virginia.

"He's not going to attack Georgia again, is he?" asked Florida.

"He ain't gonna so much as lookit her!" shouted a rebellious boy who was wearing cut up jeans and a red plaid shirt. "If y'all try, I swear I'm gonna beat you up and secede from the Union!"

"South Carolina, you're gonna do what I say and shut your trap! No one's leavin' the Union, got it?" Alfred shouted, standing up from his chair.

Russia and New York tugged Alfred back down. Russia leaned over, still holding Alfred's hand.

"Calm down, ЛЮбÓВНИК."

Alfred took a few calming breaths before talking again.

"First off, Russia did not, nor has he ever attacked Georgia. Am I correct?"

One of the girls sitting next to South Carolina nodded.

"Second off, is that any way to greet a guest? You'd think I didn't actually try to raise you!"

"You didn't!" said California.

Texas yelled over, "I had to raise myself!"

"You can stop bragging about being your nation," West Virginia retorted.

"West, when are you going to come back?" Virginia asked.

"Never. You're too hard headed."

"Children, please try to stay on topic," Alfred injected. "Virginia, you and West Virginia will not become one state, so just let it go. Same goes for the Dakotas and the Carolinas. No one is allowed to take over Rhode Island or Connecticut…I think that covers all the main bases."

"Dad, you haven't told us why he's here," Delaware pointed out.

"Russia's here, because…"

"I am here to see how Alaska is doing. I have not seen her in years," Russia explained.

"You going to try and take her back?" asked Pennsylvania, tensing up.

"No one is taking anyone!" Alfred said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Quieter, he said so only Russia could hear, "The first thirteen are always riling for a fight and then the southern states just want to fight for the sake of fighting. The West is fairly indifferent and Hawaii and Alaska are too young to get involved. Sorry about this."

"It is no problem," Russia replied, squeezing Alfred's hand slightly.

"Dad, are you with him?"

Alfred's face went bright red. "New Jersey! I am not with him!"

"You know it's fine, right?" California smiled widely.

"What does that mean? Be with him?" asked a male dressed like he was in the musical _Oklahoma_.

Maryland sighed. "You seriously don't know? You're young."

"I'm only nine!"

Alfred buried his face in his hands. "I hate family dinners."

Ivan cleared his throat. "American children? Your attention, дa?"

The conversations that had sprung up around the table stopped as all the states looked at him.

"Please…do not make assumptions…Это печалит Альфред. Я не хотел его видеть грустные."

"Sorry? But, what did you say?" asked Washington.

"You spoke in Russian, I think," explained Oregon. "I don't remember much of it."

Hawaii stood up on her chair, "Can we all stop arguing?"

Everyone around the table except for Ivan and Alfred said something to the effects of: "Aw…sure…you're so cute Hawaii!"

"Dad, lighten up," New York said cheerfully during dinner while the rest of the states and Russia were involved in some story about how all the states had been obtained. "We're all sitting here, being polite, acting like we've got some manners…well, most of us."

"It's not that."

"You've also got a guy who you're totally into next to you."

"W-What?!"

"Don't act so oblivious. You two are so into each other."

"N-No we're not!'

"You two haven't been able to keep your eyes off of each other and you've been holding hands the whole time."

Alfred glanced down and realized that. He tried to subtly free his hand, but Russia didn't let go.

"Why haven't any of you said anyth—"

"Because, you're denying it and California doesn't want to force you into anything. It's obvious to everyone, you just haven't realized it yet. Besides, we all want to see you happy."

"I've been plenty happy before."

"Yeah, prior to the Revolution. You were depressed afterwards and you've never really been happy since the Revolution."

"You don't know anything, loyalist."

"They controlled my economy, Dad. Isn't that how you got Hawaii?"

"Where did you learn to be like this?"

"I learned from the best. All of us, including South Carolina, want you to be happy."

The rest of dinner passed quickly and quietly, with the only blip happening when Wisconsin had flipped out about communism. Luckily, Virginia and Ohio were ready and caught him. South Carolina had only threatened to leave the Union once that whole night, so it was an improvement. Alfred tried not to think it, but dinner had gone much smoother with Russia there.

The next morning, the three of them were on a plane to Alaska.

* * *

**Translations: **

влюбленность-Love

где это?-Where is it?

подсόлнечник-Sunflower

милый-dear

Пáпа! Пáпа!- Dad! Dad!

Это печалит Альфред. Я не хотел его видеть грустные.-It makes him sad. I do not like to see him sad.

* * *

**AN:** Explanations of the state interactions...South Carolina's portrayed as he is because SC is always threatening to leave the Union up to the Civil War and even now there's problems with it and the rest of the country and my APUSH teacher is always ragging on SC in class (no offense is meant, by the way, I'm satirizing). Anything else, you can ask, because there's a lot of those types of jokes going on and I would explain, there's just a lot going on. Um, the sexes of the states are done sort of randomly, the ages correspond to when/how they were obtained.

Russia was looking for something specific...any guesses? (that scene is the result of cabin fever, by the way) Oh, the reason why Washington and Oregon are semi-nice to Russia is at one point they almost became part of Russian America. Oregon Country was wanted by Spain, England, Russia, and America. America won that conflict. California's semi-nice also because Russia had ports there briefly. Okay, I seriously will stop talking.

**Shout Outs: **shishunki (we totally should! I meant to reply back sooner, but I got caught up), sakerat, foxyyaoi123, morbidlyfrozen, Sexykill69, tocool456, Sageleisa (I needed to be mean to Kiku because it's a plot device. You'll understand next chapter...I think), RmfD, ChildOfLily (I'm lovin' your review so hard!), otaku no baka (I copped out and just made them all children...but I tried to think of how they'd all be parts of Alfred and that confused me exceptionally. It confused me! :D), Mr. Sora Majiggers, WhimsicalSchmoo, greenpanic6, ai-08, Kirihara Hisoka, TheSarcasticUchihaFan (I have a few ideas of what Alfred's going to say...none of them PG), and Tie-dyed Trickster (Thanks! This is literally what I think about during class). THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!


	5. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH or the characters.

**AN: **This chapter is sort of filler, sort of an explanation of what's happening with the other nations. It gets back to the main story line at the end. I just had some loose ends I had to fill in. Also, sorry about the style. My writing style decided to go commit hari-kiri while I was working on my own writing and it hasn't come back yet. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"I just can't believe the nerve of that kid!" Arthur said angrily, pacing in France's living room. "What does he think Russia's doing? Playing house?"

France was reclining peacefully on his couch, listening to Arthur rant on and on. Finally, he decided to speak up.

"Mon ami, perhaps you are taking this too politically? After all, is Alfred not an adult and capable to make his own decisions?"

"Bloody hell, France! You're on Russia's side too?"

"I am on nobody's side, Arthur," Frances purred, standing up. "I am just providing alternatives to what you are thinking."

"Git. You helped me raise the boy. I would have thought you'd bloody support me!"

"I'm doing what is best for our fils."

"How is that the best for him? He's not our son!"

"Oh? You know French, mon cher."

"Only what you shoved down my throat." He realized too late what he had said.

"Really? If I recalled, there were other things too—"

"I'm here about Alfred, not about getting together with you, frog. And I'm happily with Kiku!"

"That's not the rumor that's going around."

"What do you mean?"

"Rumor says you walked out on him, mon cher."

"I-I did not!"

"Oui."

"I don't even know why I bloody came here in the first place." He started to walk to the door.

"Arthur, please listen to me for a moment."

"I'm listening, frog."

"Ivan may have genuine interest in the state, Alaska? I also think he has a…thing for Alfred. We saw it during the Cold War, remember do you not? Alfred has issues with him still, but perhaps this is for the best. Alfred is no longer your responsibility or have you forgotten? He's independent and free to do what he pleases with whom he pleases. Are you in love with Alfred?"

"No! He's like my little brother!"

"You desire to protect Alfred."

Arthur mutely nodded.

"You cannot stop him from doing something that he wants to do and he does want this, no matter how much he protests. Give it a chance, mon cher. You have some things to work out in the meantime, oui?"

Arthur stared. "Since when…have you been able to make sense?"

Frances laughed. "I've always made sense, mon cher. You just were not listening." He tapped Arthur's nose. "Go home and calm down. Fix things with Japan."

The next few moments were of shocked silence on Arthur's part. "Y-You…frog! When the bloody hell did you start…being—"

France pulled England to the door, tossed Arthur's jacket at him, and lightly kissed him. "Don't worry about Alfred. If anyone can handle Ivan, it is Alfred. Now, go, mon cher, and talk to Japan."

The door shut tightly behind Arthur. "Stupid frog…"

Grumbling, Arthur walked down the street. It wouldn't hurt to take the frog's advice once.

—

"Gilbert, are you ready yet?" Matthew asked, waiting by the door.

"I've been awesomely ready for the past twenty minutes, it's Gilbird that wasn't."

Canada rolled his eyes. "Alfred and Russia don't have a super long layover, so can you hurry up?"

"What do you think of that anyways?" Prussia asked as he pulled a jacket on. It was very cold in Canada.

"I don't like it at all. Russia's manipulating Alfred and Alfred's too stupid to realize."

"You're nice to your brother!" He pulled Matthew into a one armed hug and the two of them went out the door.

"It's the truth. I don't think Ivan has any right to be seeing Alaska. What do you think?"

Gilbert's smile faltered and he played with the keys.

"Gilbert, you have to answer or else you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Matthew was too good at getting the information he wanted, Gilbert thought. He never should have showed him his awesome technique. "I, uh…I think they should be doing this."

"What? Why?"

"Because…if Ivan gets together with Alfred, maybe he'll calm down and stop being such an un-awesome freak."

Matthew sat in stony silence on the way to the airport.

"Matt? You asked, don't be mad. Matt, come on, talk to me."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

—

Japan did not really feel like dealing with the other nations at that particular moment. He was very content sitting in his traditional kimono, drinking proper Japanese tea. He would have stayed happily like that, but someone knocked on the apartment door. Sighing, Kiku got up and walked to the door, regretting every step.

Opening the door, he was greeted by China, Germany, Spain, and the Italian brothers. It appeared that he'd be entertaining.

"Konnichiwa."

"Kiku! Don't look so sad, aru!" China swept Kiku into a hug. "We're here to cheer you up!"

It was a party. If Kiku allowed himself to swear, he'd be swearing. However, he had to retain some form of control.

After a few minutes, Ludwig and Lovino had gotten into a fight and were being restrained on opposite sides of the room. To be more exact, Lovino was entangled with Spain, who wasn't letting him go anywhere, such as to go beat up Ludwig. Germany and Italy were arguing or discussing something in German and Italian, which meant the likelihood of either understanding the other was minimal. Yao was cheerfully having a soliloquy.

"I thought Ivan-san and Alfred-san should go care for Alaska," Japan said abruptly.

"I agree," Ludwig replied.

"England didn't?" Yao asked. Kiku shook his head.

"Lovi and I agree tambien."

Before the little get together could get more awkward, there was another knock on the door. Yao got up to answer it and when he came back he was accompanied by someone. In less than a minute, China, Germany, the Italys, and Spain were out the door.

"Love, can I talk?" Arthur asked.

—

Alfred, Ivan, and Alaska were on the plane that would take them to Alaska. They'd stopped briefly in Canada, which had allowed Alfred to converse with his brother. They'd had to resort to one of the old languages so they could talk without Ivan or Prussia listening in, but it had worked.

Unfortunately for Alfred, Matt was not really in a very charitable mood. He seemed very angry at Prussia, which had made the whole situation very estranged. Alaska had been the only happy one at the meeting.

Alfred watched her. This time they were sitting in the middle of the plane. Alaska was by the aisle, eagerly watching all the people on the plane put their luggage up. Russia sat next to her, occasionally saying something, but very rarely. Alfred was on Russia's other side, trying not to think about how good a father he made.

Russia turned to him. "Is everything all right with your brother? He seemed…tense?"

"I think he and Gilbert were having some fight or whatever."

Russia nodded, studying Alfred's face. It made Alfred feel weird, his face started heating up. "What is it, Russia?"

He gently touched Alfred's cheek. "You look tired. Get some sleep. I will wake you up."

Still blushing, Alfred leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He must have actually drifted off because when he opened his eyes, the plane was dark and they were in the air. He heard quiet singing and looked to his left.

Alaska was hugging Ivan's arm, seemingly asleep. He was stroking her hair gently, quietly singing what sounded like a lullaby.

"Баю-баюшки-баю,

Не ложися на краю.

Придёт серенький волчок,

Он ухватит за бочок

И утащит во лесок

Под ракитовый кусток."

Tired, Alfred leaned up against Russia, ignoring the confused look Ivan gave him. He falls asleep quickly, the Russian words echoing in his head.

* * *

**Translations: **

The lullaby is a traditional one (according to wikipedia) known as "Little Grey Wolf." You can look up the lyrics, but it's not key to the story.

**Shout Outs: **Sexykill69 (Perhaps that's what he was looking for...by the way, Larry?), Koratah, Frost E. Winters, sakerat, Tie-Dyed Trickster (I'm glad someone liked the states, because after a while, they all started getting on my nerves, especially SC. Good point about the Cold War, btw), Quilted-Dreams (The states are unconfusingly done because school has completely exhausted me, but, go with what works, right?), otaku no baka, WhimsicalSchmoo (Huck Finn...that's one book no one should have to read in school and write a paper about; hope it went well! Any more historical stuff I come across, I'll send your way!), ai-08, Mr. Sora Majiggers, greenpanic, Kirihara Hisoka, the elsinatr, ChildOfLily (Aaah! It's a spork! I can't look at cafeteria utensils the same anymore XD), Sageleisa (I have family in Delaware and so I had to throw the First State in. Hawaii really didn't have an easy time at all...), whatthehellwasithinking, HappeDaez (my teacher has a thing about SC and she always rants about it and how they always want to leave the Union and on and on...this was a bit abbreviated. I did have Massachusetts, but most of the major speaking roles had gotten covered. I'm sorry!), and BrokenBloodDrops!

**AN: **One other thing. I now realize that Hawaii and Alaska became states in the same year, 1959, but I have Hawaii younger than Alaska. In explanation...I was just really tired. I'm keeping the ages like that. That's all. Thanks for reading!


	6. Love Story

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH or the Russian folk story.

**AN: **Nothing really to say. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Alfred muffled his yawn as the plane pulled into the airport. It was early morning, around four thirty. Russia and Alaska were sleeping. Alfred poked Russia, who sleepily looked at him through tired lavender eyes. Very pretty eyes actually. Alfred shook that thought from his head.

"Russia, we're in Anchorage."

"Время?"

"I have no clue what you just said, but I'm going to guess you asked what time it is. It's four thirty."

Russia nodded and rubbed his eyes with one hand. He looked down at Alaska. "Should I wake her?"

Alfred shook his head. "No…let her sleep. I'll carry her."

The plane stopped and everyone started disembarking. Alfred stood up as Russia started to stand up, causing the two of them to collide awkwardly and fall into Russia's seat. Alfred's face was flaming red as he pushed himself off of Ivan's lap where he had been sprawled. It was much too early for this.

Alfred picked up Alaska easily as she slept on and walked off of the plane. It took a few seconds, but Russia caught up to them. As they stood on the cramped terminal, Russia petted Alaska's hair, mostly black with a faint streak of silver and blonde here and there.

"She is very pretty, дa?"

Alfred smiled down at her. "Yeah, she really is."

"A mix of you and me."

Alfred looked up at Russia, unsure. What did Ivan mean by that? What was he insinuating? Russia looked up from Alaska and met Alfred's eyes straight on. They stood there, staring at one another until Alaska stirred.

"Dad?" She looked sleepily up at Alfred and then to Russia. "Where are we?"

"In Alaska, sweetheart. We just got off the plane," Alfred answered smiling. "We're going to go to your house now."

She struggled, trying to get down. Alfred obligingly put her down.

"I'll lead the way!"

She grabbed both of their hands and literally started to drag them out of the airport.

"Alaska, honey, slow down!" Alfred was laughing all the same.

Alaska released their hands and spun around to face them, torn between sadness and indignant anger. "But I want to show you and Dad all around because I never get to have both of you at the same time!"

Russia knelt down and gently patted her head. "We are both here now, mой aнгелочек."

She sniffed and nodded. Russia picked her up and straightened up.

Alfred hadn't ever seen this side of Russia. There was a tender, caring side that he had supposed had existed, but he'd never witnessed it. Despite all the cruelty he'd seen from Russia, he couldn't see any of it now. It was like he was truly seeing Ivan for the first time.

"Promise?"

"What?" Alfred and Russia asked together.

"Promise that both of you will always stay together so I can have both of you."

Alaska's face was expectant and her tone stubborn. Who knew which parent she'd picked that up from.

Alfred and Russia exchanged a long look. Well, Russia may have been reading Alfred, but Alfred got distracted by those damned (beautiful) eyes. Russia replied in his native tongue.

"I will try."

"Do you love him?"

Alfred didn't know what they were saying, but he'd seen how sad Russia's face had gotten when he'd spoke, the hopefulness on Alaska's face. What could they be saying? What could Alaska have asked to make Russia look so melancholy and so determined? Russia's voice was low when he replied. Still, Alfred did not know what they were saying.

"It is not that simple."

"Yes, it is! Do you love Dad or not?"

Alfred broke in. "Hey, you two want to start speaking English? Alaska, I don't know where I'm supposed to go."

"I'll show you!" Russia put Alaska down and let her run down the sidewalk to run ahead. He started to follow.

Alfred grabbed Russia's arm. "What were you two talking about?"

"It was nothing."

"Russia." Alfred pulled Russia closer. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Солнышко моё."

Russia caught up to Alaska. Alfred sighed and shook his head before jogging to catch up to them. Maybe Russia would give him an answer later. Or, he'd just find out from Alaska. They kept walking along the street until Alaska told them to turn off into a little dirt path in a woods.

"Now, be quiet, you don't want to have Baba Yaga come after us!" Alaska warned.

"You remember those stories?" Russia asked smiling brightly.

Alaska nodded. "Of course I do! They're my favorites!" She was suddenly struck by something. "Will you tell me and Daddy one tonight?"

"Daddy and I," Alfred corrected.

Russia nodded. "But, they are only stories. Baba Yaga is not in this forest."

"But the crazy lady is!"

"What crazy lady?" Russia asked, suddenly looking protectively around, as if to protect Alaska and Alfred.

"The one who can see you from her backyard!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. Last time he ever let Alaska watch Saturday Night Live. Probably wasn't the brightest idea anyways. She was very young, but he'd thought she'd enjoy it. Apparently she had, just took it much too seriously.

Alaska's laugh was like a bird and she hopped through the snow and ice, leading the way to her house. It really almost felt like they were a family.

Alaska's cottage was small and cozy. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and central room with a big fireplace. Alaska rushed around, showing Ivan everything, because Alfred had already seen her house multiple times. The elderly couple who lived in the woods behind her, about a mile away, usually came by once a day to keep an eye on her when she wasn't in the capital on official business.

Alfred walked over to the fireplace and started a fire. She didn't have much wood left. "Alaska, honey, I'm going to go get some more firewood."

"Okay, Daddy! Thank you!"

It took Alfred the better part of two hours to bring over enough wood for the next week. It was oddly refreshing to do physically hard work like that, but sadly it was mindless work. It didn't take his mind off of Russia and what the conversation had been about.

When he got back in, Russia and Alaska were sitting in front of the fire, coloring. He didn't want to interrupt them quite, but Alaska jumped up when she saw him and dragged him over to color with them. The three of them colored and listened to the radio until lunch, upon when Alfred got up to make soup for them. Alaska's cupboards were nearly empty. He'd have to go out shopping soon.

"Here! It's chicken noodle." Alfred handed bowls to Russia and Alaska.

Alaska turned to Russia. "Dad, will you tell us a story? Please? Please?"

"Alaska, honey, don't pester Russia."

"It is fine, Дорогая. I will tell you both a story of my country."

"One with Baba Yaga in it!" Alaska said bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"I know a story with her in it…was it something like Vasilia?"

"Vasilisa," Ivan corrected. "That is one of my favorites. I am impressed that you know it."

Alfred blushed and looked down. "Well, I get a lot of immigrants."

"That you do. This story I am going to tell you is a different one. It is about Prince Ivan: The Death of Koshchei the Deathless."

Despite himself, Alfred felt himself already being drawn into the story.

"In a certain kingdom, in a place where it was cold all year round, there was a Prince Ivan. He had three sisters: first was Princess Katyuhsa and then Princess Natalia and thirdly Princess Tatiana. Before their parents died, they told Prince Ivan: 'You must let your sisters marry whoever comes to woo them. You must not keep them to yourself.'

"One by one, Prince Ivan's sisters were wooed and married. Princess Katyuhsa married a falcon who turned into a brave youth. Princess Natalia was married to a strong youth who was also an eagle. Princess Tatiana married a handsome youth, a raven this time. Prince Ivan lived alone for a year before deciding to set out in search of his sisters.

"It was on that journey that he came across a whole army dead on the battlefield. He asked the one living man who had done this. And the man replied: 'Twas Emily, Princess Emily.'"

"Dad! Emily isn't Russian!" Alaska cried.

Russia smiled down at Alaska. "Nyet. It is not. But, the Princess Emily was from a different country, a country far away."

Alaska seemed satisfied with the answer. Alfred was not, but he didn't talk.

"So, Prince Ivan went in search of Princess Emily and he found her. After two days, they fell in love and were married. Princess Emily after some time got in her head that she must go warring again, so she left Prince Ivan at home with the instructions not to go into a closet.

"Of course, Prince Ivan did and in there he met Koshchei the Deathless. He was tricked into helping Koshchei and he was cursed for helping. He was never to see Princess Emily again. Koshchei took her and ran away with her.

"Prince Ivan would not give up easily. He went after her and stole her three times. Each time Koshchei got back Emily. It was on the third time, the time that Koshchei had said he would kill Prince Ivan that Princess Emily asked why he risked everything for her.

Russia looked straight at Alfred, who found he couldn't look away. "Prince Ivan said: I do this for you, my true love. I will go to any lengths for our love. You may deny it and say it's only passing. I'll just keep hoping that one day, we'll end up together. That one day, I'll wake up with you in my arms."

* * *

**Translations:**

Время?- Time?

mой aнгелочек- my angel

Солнышко моё- my sun

Дорогая- dear

* * *

**AN: **Sorry, had to make fun of Sarah Palin, it's sort of required. No, that is not the exact story of The Death of Koschei the Deathless, I took some creative liberties. Okay, the whole thing is creative liberty. XD Emily is Alfred's name in genderswap, at least according to the internet, but who knows? All right, it's late and I'm tired. I blew off studying for my APUSH quiz to update, so the 100th reviewer gets all the blame if I fail...except not really. I'll have something for the 100th reviewer, I just don't know what right now. I'll figure it out by next chapter hopefully.

**SHOUTOUTS!** Sorry, but I'm super tired right now, so I'm just going to do one big shout out now, I'll do individuals next chapter. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!! YOU GUYS ARE ALL THE MOST AWESOME PEOPLE IN THE WORLD! Prussia seal of approval. I'm serious though. Reading your reviews and comments reminds me why I stick with stories even when I get writer's block or I just want to stop writing altogether because I feel like it sucks or is really simple or just plain stupid. Sorry, I'm being sappy now...okay, I'm putting myself to bed before I start ranting about the French Revolution again. (EUGENE DEBS FOR PRESIDENT! If he hadn't run TR would have totally won! XD If you don't get why that's funny, then you're stuck in FDR's Army!)


	7. Understanding

**Disclaimer: **I don't have a mousepad, let alone own APH.

**AN: **Um...sorry about last chapter? I was sleep deprived/stressed/crazy....which really isn't a proper explanation, but I'm sorry! This chapter took me a while to write. Sorry if it's a little melancholy, I'm a little homicidal and decided that killing off characters wouldn't really work in this story. I am not going to be updating for the next two weeks at least, because I've got an SAT next week and in two weeks I'll be taking the AP exams. So, shoot me please. Enjoy the chapter!

Congrats to** Kirihara Hisoka **for being the 100th reviewer! We're officially in the triple digits.

**Quick Explanation/History Lesson:** Okay, what I was referring to last chapter...Eugene Debs was the socialist candidate for president in 1912. He ran against Woodrow Wilson (Democrat), Taft (Republican), and Teddy Roosevelt (New Nationalism). It was Debs' third time running. Though he ran from jail, he got a little over one hundred thousand popular votes, but no electoral votes (in case you're forgetting, Wilson won in 1912). FDR's Army is a play on words. In FDR's first inaugural, he refers to the Depression as a "war" that must be "fought" against and that the American people should "band" together to fight this "foe." FDR's army. Did I mention that I've been studying nonstop this week?

* * *

Alfred trudged back to the cabin in the snow, the light mostly gone from the sky. He was balancing a few bags of food in his arms, trying not to trip. He was spending an immense amount of concentration on this. It was imperative he didn't trip, because then he'd have to think about the possible meanings and he really didn't want to fall for it again.

Did Russia enjoy antagonizing him? Did Russia enjoy messing with him? The answer was yes to both of those questions. Alfred knew that. The turn that the story had taken was just to further one of those goals. This whole trip was just a further extension of Russia messing with him. Hopefully, Ivan would play this game for a few more hours, lose interest, and then leave. Alfred could laugh victoriously and spend the rest of the month alone with Alaska, to return back to Washington triumphant.

But, a nagging voice in his head wouldn't shut up. What if Ivan meant it? What if…what if this was game, but the stakes were higher? What if Ivan was playing with his heart on his sleeve and was watching to see how Alfred would react? Had Alfred already disappointed him? Had he missed his chance? Did he want Ivan to mean it?

This was precisely why Alfred wanted to concentrate on not tripping and not think about more pressing matters. He and Ivan had had something that people might have called friendship, but that was overridden by the chill of the Cold War. Men hadn't died directly because of that conflict, but something else had been lost in those forty six years they'd spent hating each other. They'd never been able to overcome it.

Alfred walked up to the cabin door and awkwardly knocked on it. Ivan opened the door and instantly took the bags from Alfred's arms before he could protest.

"I can manage, Russia!"

"Please keep your voice down. Alaska is asleep," Russia whispered, ignoring Alfred's protest and walking into the kitchen.

Alfred hung up his jacket and took off his boots. He followed Russia and started to help unpacking.

"It's seven. That's early. Is she okay?" Alfred asked, yawning.

Russia smiled slightly. "Дa. She is jetlagged, much like you are, Дорогая."

"How aren't you?"

"I do not sleep well, Alfred."

They finished putting the groceries away. Alfred glanced to Ivan as he left the room to go check on Alaska. Ivan didn't see him, his back to Alfred, seemingly studying the cabinets.

Alfred crept quietly into Alaska's room. She was really out, not even moving when Alfred sat down on the edge of the bed. She was cute, his little Alaska. He straightened the blankets around her and stroked his hair.

Seward's Folly. The purchasing of Alaska hadn't been happily received by the public. They thought William Seward was crazy. Frozen wilderness. Johnson had been president then. The public criticized the purchase. Polar Bear Garden. Sumner had defended the treaty, had argued for it in Congress. It was a way to get rid of yet another monarch who had claims on the North American landmass. Manifest destiny was dying out all the same, the South was in shambles. The treaty passed and Alaska became a territory. She wasn't going to truly appreciated until much later. Seward's Ice Box.

America's history wasn't always the great story about the hero who fought for what was right and would save the world. There were so many parts he wished had never happened. Many of those things made the Great Depression look like a walk through the park. Slavery. Treatment of Native Americans. Nativism. KKK. Japanese internment. The list goes on and on. What had he done to his people?

Russia leaned on the door frame, watching Alfred with Alaska. Alfred could be such a good father. But, when he didn't know that anyone was watching, he showed a vulnerability, a potential to break, that was at odds with his normal demeanor.

Alfred ran the back of his hand against Alaska's cheek gently. His voice was gentle, quiet, broken. "I am…so sorry, Alaska."

How sad it was that a nation this young and vibrant should have so much sorrow.

Russia cleared his throat. Alfred jumped and turned around. Russia stared at Alfred for a moment before turning and leaving. Alfred leaned down and kissed Alaska's forehead, before getting up and leaving the room, gently closing the door behind him. He hurriedly ran a sleeve across his eyes before he went into the kitchen, bypassing the Russian in the living room.

"I-I'll just make us some dinner, okay?"

Alfred pulled out random items, a bowl or two, his brain on autopilot. Russia came in behind him.

"You can just sit I'll be—"

Russia spun him around and firmly took the plates out of Alfred's hands. He put them on the little table and steered Alfred toward the living room. He pushed Alfred down onto the couch.

"I will cook. You will sit." Russia leaned down and kissed Alfred's forehead before retreating to the kitchen.

Alfred stared blankly at the fire, unable to find the energy to comprehend Russia's actions. When his mind started up slowly, like one of the first few trains slow and steady, he couldn't distinguish a reason. He gave up. He leaned back on the couch, relaxing slightly, listening to the sounds of Russia cooking. He contemplated getting up and watching Russia cook.

Before he could even think, Alfred's eyelids closed and he slipped into sleep.

Images flashed across the blank canvas of a dream. A hot, hot wasteland, covered in bodies. Shiloh, Antietam, Gettysburg, something recent, something old? The battle's name didn't change death.

Alfred was being shaken away.

"Alfred? Alfred, Я здесь. Успокойся, всё хорошо."

Alfred opened his eyes and found he was staring right into Ivan's eyes, Ivan so close their lips were inches apart, almost touching.

"What?"

Ivan pulled away. "You were crying out in your sleep. Are you all right?"

Alfred looked away. "I'm fine."

Russia ignored the obvious lie. "I finished cooking. We will eat now?"

Alfred nodded, still in a daze.

Dinner was a quiet affair, well cooked by Ivan. Alfred managed to compliment Ivan. They didn't talk really at all. It wasn't awkward, at least not excessively so. After so many fights and so much yelling, silence was almost a relief.

Alfred would never admit it, but Russia understood him. Russia could understand what he was thinking, read his body language, interpret what he said or what he didn't. Russia knew exactly what to say so the words would crawl underneath Alfred's skin, sneak up to his brain, and torture him there.

Alfred understood Ivan more than he wanted to admit. He knew what boundaries shouldn't be crossed with Russia, what was too much, and where to tear Ivan to pieces. He knew when Ivan would get violent, could try and intercede and stop a potential conflict. He knew how to distract Ivan.

Maybe it was because they carried parts of each other deep down inside. Maybe it was because they were made from the same cloth.

Maybe it was because they were the same.

Alfred helped clean up and started washing the dishes.

"I will do it, Alfred. You are tired."

"You cooked. I'll clean up."

Russia came up behind him, reached around and turned off the water. "Nyet. Go sleep. I will take the couch tonight."

Alfred sighed and put the plates down. He turned away from the almost embrace. "No. I'll share with Alaska. I usually sleep with her, because she gets nightmares sometimes. You can take the spare room."

Before Ivan could protest or argue, Alfred left the room and went back into Alaska's room. He took off his glasses and crawled under the blankets with Alaska, who immediately huddled up to him. Sleep came quickly again, sneaking up from behind and dragging him down.

Ivan cleaned up and closed up the fireplace. Eventually, he determined he should probably go sleep. He would sort out the sleeping situation the next day with Alfred. He decided to peek in on Alaska before.

Alaska and Alfred were both sound asleep, Alfred gently holding the young state. Ivan carefully approached the bed after staring at them for a few minutes. He ran a hand over Alaska's long hair.

The situation had been bad, which was why Russia had sold Alaska. After the Crimean War, there were debts, there was the threat of losing Russian America. He hadn't want to lose her, but had to in the end. At least, it happened bloodlessly.

Ivan stroked Alfred's sunflower hair, traced over his face, those lips that could change from smiling to spilling profanities in an instant.

"Я хочу вас знать."

* * *

**Translations: **

Дорогая-dear

Я здесь. Успокойся, всё хорошо.- I'm here. Easy, everything is okay.

Я хочу вас знать- I want you to know.

* * *

**Shout outs: **greenpanic6, Wolfie559933 (Russian influence? Really? I want to visit now), Quilted-Dreams, Kirihara Hisoka, sakerat (I'm sorry you had such a horrible morning! My parents are always forgetting to put more gas in the car, so I feel your pain), Mr. Sora Majiggers, otaku no baka, Tie-dyed Trickster (my kindergarten had a very eclectic mix of stories from other cultures. I was going to Vasilisa, but I thought Prince Ivan worked better), Miss Macabre Grey, LaneyFate2011, and WhimsicalShmoo! Thank you!

**And Shout outs that I should have done last chapter, but was too tired to do it properly, so I'm doing it now: **foxyaoi123 (I don't know how that FrUK got in there…), Koratah (It's a lot of fun being France, the whole no boundaries!), Mr. Sora Majiggers (I love the summary of the chapter!), pouf-twins (Alaska's got such a fun history to mess around with), Lucky-Angel135 (Not sure when I'm going to have Alaska's evil side come out…but the potentials are endless! Thank you, by the way. You got me addicted to taTu XD), otaku no baka (Yay for random partying!), WhimsicalShmoo (The honeymoon period is always the best, though it doesn't last long), ai-08 (I don't know how I didn't make the connection, but you write "Dear Diary"!!), Lunarkitty15, BrokenBloodDrops (Arthur's finally apologizing, that jerk), Sexykill69 (Thanks for the correction!), Kirihara Hisoka, TheEvilMuffinToaster, Noeleisa, whatthehellwasithinkin, VIITheChariot (silly Gilbird XD), Lilac24, and LaneyFate2011!! Thanks!

* * *

**AN: **Sorry, lot of comments and stuff this chapter. This chapter had two songs: "Are We There Yet?" Ingrid Michealson and "Airplanes" B.o.B.


	8. That Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**AN: **I'm not dead yet, so you're going to have to put up with me for a bit longer.

I will say this about the APs: What are they thinking when they make the answers for some of those questions? Okay, I won't rant, because I've already done that too much.

_Song: "The Dreams of Candlelight" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra

* * *

_

It was amazing just how much energy children had. Alaska bounced up from bed early the next morning, bright eyed and energetic. She was talking a mile a minute, waking up her Daddy and then bounding into the next room to wake up her Dad. She then dragged both of them still yawning into the living room. She pulled out a big sheet of paper and crayon and outlined exactly what they were going to do. She even scheduled when Dad and Daddy were going to fight, at two forty three in the afternoon over who won the snowball fight.

She knew her parents well.

Ivan and Alfred exchanged looks while Alaska smiled brightly. Alfred broke out laughing and Ivan smiled, which she took as a positive thing.

"Now, Dad and Daddy stay here and I will make breakfast!"

Before either of them could protest, she had already dashed into the kitchen, followed by the sound of a large metal bowl falling to the floor.

"Should we go and help—"

"Russia, you are aware that we're her parents, correct? She has stubborn hardheadedness from _both sides_. However, if you want to get hit by a frying pan, be my guest."

"Frying pan?"

"I let…Hungary babysit once and Gilbert decided to harass her, so she demonstrated how to deal with annoying people."

"Why did not you—"

"I didn't call you because you were also at the meeting, as was Ukraine. I don't trust Belarus, sorry."

"I do not blame you."

Alaska darted back into the living room and grabbed them both by the hand, dragging them to the table. She'd made cereal.

They hurriedly ate breakfast, praising Alaska as she berated them for not staying on schedule. They rushed to pull winter clothes and ran outside, whereupon Alaska told them that they'd gotten ahead of schedule, which was very, very good.

They went hiking around, avoiding the crazy lady's house. They made snowmen and snowgirls and had snowball fights. Snow angels littered the ground. It was beautiful there despite the cold and the snow. It was peaceful.

A week passed like this. Russia and Alfred moved around each other cautiously, like two cats trying to get a sense of each other, not quite fighting, but an undercurrent. Ivan continued to throw out little gestures of affection that confused Alfred, made his stomach feel all fluttery. Alfred was civil for the most part, but sometimes he softened. He'd tug on Ivan's sleeve when he wanted to get his attention, smile, and, one rare time, brushed Ivan's hair out of his eyes. That gesture had been personal, something that clearly said 'I know you.'

Alfred didn't know what they were, how he stood with Ivan. They weren't friends. Alfred didn't think they could ever be friends. They had almost been friends, a while ago. It was so long ago now. In the eighteenth century leading into the nineteenth century they'd been so close to friends that perhaps it truly could have been called friendship. It was only once the monarchy had failed that their tenuous grasp on friendship had failed. Communism had formed a wedge between them, but now Russia was a democracy once more. What did Russia want?

Alfred had asked Russia on the second day about that topic.

"Hey, Russia, can I ask you a question?"

They were standing in the kitchen. Russia was washing the dishes from dinner, Alfred drying them and putting them away. Alaska was in bed.

"Дa."

"Why are…why are you here?"

"I wanted to see Alaska. Careful with this."

Russia handed Alfred a very heavy clay pot. Alfred dried it and put it away quickly, before he could drop it. He pushed his glasses up.

"What I meant was why now? I don't get why…"

"I think I understand that you want to know why because you do not know why."

Alfred heard the amusement in Russia's voice.

"What do you want to gain from this?"

"I want to gain nothing, save a renewed connection with Alaska. I do not want to lose anything either…"

Russia turned off the water and dried his hands off. He turned to Alfred and studied him for a moment before smiling.

"I do not want to lose you especially!"

Smiling, Ivan tapped Alfred's nose and left the kitchen. Alfred, very confused and blushing, sat down at the table. That hadn't been helpful in the least.

Their days took up a pattern, despite Alaska's insistence that she make up a new schedule each and every day. After playing outside for the majority of the day, they'd go back into the little cottage, where whichever adult wasn't cooking would clean Alaska up. After dinner, Alaska would get into bed and require that Daddy tell her a story, usually one about Baba Yaga (Russia still hadn't retold the story of Prince Ivan and Alfred's internet connection was nonexistent, so he didn't know the actual story line which he needed to know). After Alaska was asleep, they'd clean up the kitchen and then call their respective bosses to check in. Then, Russia would read some book and Alfred would glance over that day's newspaper.

One night, Alfred fell asleep on the couch. Images crept into his mind and played in front of his eyes like the scraps from the cutting room floor strung together.

_He is young, just barely a teenager. He stands taller than Arthur, the nation that has cared for him so long, but now they fight. He is not much older than his states are currently. He is handed a gun by a man with steady eyes and hands. Soldiers touch his shoulder, his arms, comforting him as best they can before…before what? _

_As the first cannon fires, he remembers. _

_It is years later now. He stands apart from the battle, refusing to watch. He feels the pain and hears their screams. It is Shiloh. Not too soon after, fights on the prairie. _

_Later still and he fights a war in Europe, then again, then the Pacific. Turn blind eyes to the cruelty on the home front, keep the communists back. _

_He realizes that a gun feels more comfortable in his hands than his bow and arrows ever did. _

"Alfred? Alfred?"

Alfred's eyes flew open and he sat up too fast. His glasses had slipped nearly off his nose while he slept and the quick movement sent them flying. Russia was sitting next to him, looking at him in concern and worry. Russia touched his shoulder gently.

"Alfred, are you all right? You are having nightmares—"

Hating how pitiful he sounded, Alfred rubbed at his eyes, erasing the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm fine, can you just help me find my glasses?"

He slipped off the couch to the floor, squinting. He couldn't see anything without those glasses now. They used to be just an accessory, but Texas had become heavily integrated into his world.

Russia knelt on the ground, picked up the glasses.

"I have them, Alfred."

Alfred turned expectantly to Ivan. He looked younger without his glasses, that much Ivan would contend. Ivan slipped the glasses onto Alfred, who had raised his hands to guide the glasses on correctly. But, Ivan's hands were already there, so Alfred simply covered Ivan's hands with his own.

Alfred hadn't realized how close Ivan was. He hadn't realized how his eyes looked in the reflected firelight. He hadn't realized how cold Ivan's hands were. He threaded his fingers through Ivan's and gently squeezed, keeping Ivan there.

"Ivan, why?"

Russia knew what Alfred was talking about, but he chose not to answer. He chose to lean in a little closer to those beautiful blue eyes and brush their lips together.

Alfred stiffened as Russia kissed him. That was unexpected and confused him even more and the butterflies in his stomach were on crack now, they were moving so fast. Why had Russia done that? Why? Why? Why did it feel so good?

Alfred jumped up as if electrocuted. He couldn't do this, not with Ivan, not with Russia. It just…it wouldn't work, he couldn't take the chance that it might work.

"What the hell?"

Russia stood up slowly, seeming confused himself. "Keep your voice down, Alfred."

"What are you trying to pull? Kissing me like that? I want answers damn it, not these stupid mind games!"

"Alfred, please, Alaska is sleeping."

"I don't give a damn! Don't touch me, you communist freak!"

Russia's eyes narrowed and he forcibly grabbed Alfred and dragged him into the guest room and tossed him onto the bed. He quietly closed the door and locked it. Then, he turned to Alfred, conducting himself in a voice barely above a whisper that did not fail to convey any bit of emotion.

"I am no longer communist, Alfred, and it would please me greatly if you would refrain from waking up Alaska—"

"Shut it—"

"I was not finished, America! This is an overreaction due to—"

"This is an under-reaction! After all you've put me through, this is like being calm! You fucking commie freak, what the fuck are you playing at?"

Russia pulled Alfred's hands off of his shirt and pushed him back onto the bed. His eyes flashed dangerously, but Alfred didn't care. Danger, anger, pain, he wasn't afraid and he almost welcomed it.

"You are a child, Alfred Jones, and will be treated as such until you decide to grow up."

"Who died and made you king? Oh wait, you would have killed them!"

"Я ненавижу вас!"

Alfred knew what those words meant. He'd learned them from the number of times Russia had shouted them at him. He'd felt them be branded upon his heart a thousand times. Even after the number of times he'd had them thrown at him, carelessly and harshly, the words stabbed at him.

Russia looked like the breath had been knocked out of him at his own confession. He turned in the silence and left the room. Alfred lay back on the bed, hearing Ivan pace in the other room. He heard the front door open and close. He studied the ceiling. An hour passed and the door opened again. Russia returned to pacing and to that sound, Alfred fell asleep.

* * *

**Translations: **

Я ненавижу вас—I hate you

* * *

**AN: **They can't always be the cute, happy couple can they? The scene with the glasses is from something I was working on with a friend and I thought it more or less fit; I guess it was more of a catalyst, but it works!

**Shout Outs: **LunarKitty15, WhimsicalShmoo, otaku no baka, Mr. Sora Majiggers, BrokenBloodDrops, sakerat, LaneyFate2011, Sexykill69, demonlifehealer, Commander of Dreams, and 15animefreak15! Thanks!


	9. Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the song excerpts

* * *

_Ring…ring…_

Matthew Williams had been sleeping peacefully until the shrill cry of the telephone rang through the house. He was jolted into consciousness, nearly falling out of bed. He steadied himself and haphazardly shoved his glasses on his face as he walked out of his room to the phone. Normally the phone was on the bedside table, but Gilbert had insisted on taking the phone while he was stuck sleeping on the couch.

Matt quietly picked up the phone and crept away from Gilbert's sleeping form. He glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. Three thirty in the morning. Who was calling at this hour?

"Hello?"

"U-Uncle Mattie?"

"Alaska? Why are you calling this late—is everything all right?" She sounded like she was close to tears and Matt was worried.

"I-It's just that Dad and Daddy are fighting."

Matt relaxed for an instant and then tensed back up, more awake than he'd been moments ago. "Honey, are you hurt?"

"Nuh-uh. I'm okay. They j-just won't talk and they're all frowny all the time and Dad looks so sad and Daddy looks so a-angry but they won't talk to each other at all! It's been four days. I've been keeping count, Uncle Matt. Four whole days and they won't make up and they're fighting and they…" Alaska whimpered, trying not to cry. Dad and Daddy wouldn't cry and so she wouldn't cry either.

"Shh…it's okay, Alaska. I promise it'll all be okay. Your dad and daddy…haven't always gotten along—"

"But Dad promised! He promised that he would try and that he would try and stay with Daddy! He promised me!"

Well, that was an interesting development. Was Ivan in this thing for something other than the privilege of torturing Alfred for four weeks while nearly completely isolated? "Ivan promised to try and make things work with Alfred?"

Alaska nodded emphatically. "Yes he did!"

"I'll talk to Alfred and see if I can't sort this out, eh? I'll call him in a couple of hours…Alaska, why are you up this late?"

"So I can talk to you. Do you promise to make it better?"

"I promise. But, Alaska, it's one thirty in the morning where you are; you should be in bed, asleep."

"I had to stay awake until Dad and Daddy went to sleep so I could talk to you without being interrupted. It was a bad, bad day."

"What happened?"

"Um…I woke up and woke Dad and Daddy up, but they didn't look at each other all during breakfast. Except for that one time Dad looked at Daddy and Daddy looked upset and stormed out of the room and went into the bedroom and locked the door and we heard a loud noise, like breaking stuff. So, Dad went outside to play with me. Then Daddy read me stories when we came back inside. They wouldn't say any single word to each other. Four whole days, Uncle Mattie!"

Matt rubbed his forehead. Poor Alaska, being put in that triangulated family situation. Of course, he really couldn't blame his brother or Russia, because the two of them were a pair of stupid teenagers who really didn't know how to do anything but fight. Supposedly, they'd be friends, or almost friends, for some time, but Matt wasn't sure if that was true. It was hard to tell the certainty or truth of anything dealing with the pair of them. He would admit that he had seen the looks the two of them had exchanged, had been put in the awkward position between them during the Cold War, been unwilling dragged in. He'd watched the aftermath, saw his brother and talked about it, but Alfred danced around the issue.

"Uncle Mattie?"

"Sorry, little one. Don't worry, I'll try and fix it, okay?"

"T-thank you."

Matt softened. Alaska was his favorite niece. "Now, please, go get some sleep, eh? I'll call Alfred in the morning."

Matt heard Gilbert wake up and walk into the kitchen from behind. He didn't turn around, but let Gilbert hug him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Good night, Uncle Mattie. Tell Uncle Gil that it snowed even more and I made a snow chick like Gilbird."

Matt laughed. "Good night, Alaska. I'll call you tomorrow, but not this late at night, okay sweetie?"

"Okay! Bye!"

There was a click as the phone hung up. Matt lowered the phone, relaxing in Gilbert's grasp.

"What was that about?"

"Russia and Al are fighting, predictably. They haven't talked for four days, according to Alaska and she's worried. Oh, she made a snow chick, like Gilbird. She wanted me to tell you."

"Is she okay?"

Matt covered on of Gilbert's hands with his own, unable to completely hide Prussia's hand. "Just worried. Russia promised to stay with Alfred and now they're fighting, so she's confused. She really wants both her parents."

"It would be awesome if they could get along, but they don't…"

"Gil?"

"What?"

"I think you might have been right. Sorry—"

"Don't apologise, Mattie bird. It's not awesome."

Matt nodded, thinking. What was he going to tell Alfred? His opinion on this had completely flip-flopped. Gilbert yawned and nuzzled Matt tighter, still half asleep. Matt rolled his eyes, smiling. First things first.

"Come on, king of awesome. Let's go to bed."

—

_Running through my veins an American masquerade. I still remember—_

Alfred picked up the phone, watching Russia and Alaska through the window. She looked very tired this morning, which had Alfred worried, but he couldn't even yell at Russia because he wasn't talking to him. It had to be Russia taking her out for hours, exhausting her out.

"Hello?"

"Alfred, it's Matt."

"Who?"

"Don't you dare—"

"Relax, Mattie, I remember who you are. What's going on? Gilbert being an a—"

"What's going on with you and Russia?"

Alfred paused, fingering the cold glass. "Nothing really. Why?"

"Alaska called me. Why are you two fighting?"

"Y-You know, the usual."

"Don't lie to me, Alfred. I am not in the mood to deal with it and besides, I know that normal fights with Russia don't cause you to not speak to him for days."

"Okay, it's not exactly the normal stuff but we'll work it out."

Matthew rolled his eyes, not caring that his brother couldn't see. He was getting rather sick of all the drama between America and Russia. He waited and finally Alfred started talking again.

"He's just…he, you know…he k—he was a stupid capital—I don't like him and he doesn't like me."

"What happened?"

"You know how he keeps doing these things…like nice things, you know? And then he went and ruined it all!"

"How? Al, I'm not a mind reader."

"He k-kissed me and just fuck!"

Matt was taken aback. "He what?"

"Kissed me and don't ever, ever, ever, ever make me say it again! It was horrible!"

But it really hadn't been, whispered the voice in the back of his head. Alfred had liked it, for a split second. He'd let Ivan get that close, had covered Ivan's hands with his own to keep Ivan there, had stared Ivan in the eyes and hadn't backed down. He'd let the kiss happen. He'd wanted it to happen, but then he'd pushed Ivan away. And then they'd fought.

"So, he kissed you and now you two aren't talking?"

"Not exactly. I pushed him away and then we argued and then he said that he hated me and then he stormed out of the house."

"He said he hated you?"

Alfred pushed his glasses up, to keep them from falling. "Uh, yeah. He said he h-hated me."

Matt didn't miss the tremor, the pause, the hesitation. "Why? What did you say to provoke him?"

"Nothing!"

Matt waited.

"Okay, fine, I sort of said some mean things, but I was angry. He can't just go around giving me mixed signals like that!"

"Mixed signals?"

"Um…" Alfred flushed. He was very happy he was talking to Matt over the phone. "Never mind."

"Alfred…you don't like Russia, do you?"

"No! Of course not! Why the fuck would I like him? He's horrible and mean and annoying and stupid and his eyes are…fuck."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Al, try and patch things up, eh? Your fighting is stressing Alaska out."

"I guess. For Alaska."

"Call me if you and he have problems. Maybe you need a mediator."

"Thanks Matt. Looks like they're coming inside, I'll have to call you back."

"Bye, Al."

Matt closed his cell phone and tapped it against his palm, thinking. To recap, Alfred and Russia had kissed, initiated by Russia. They'd fought and now weren't talking. Russia, it could be assumed, liked Alfred. Alfred liked Russia, no matter what he said. It was so obvious now; how had Matt missed it?

"So, what's the plan, birdie?" Gilbert tugged on Matt's sleeve as he sat down next to him on the couch.

"I'm going to call Ukraine, I think. Then, depending on what she says, I think Alaska may be coming to stay with us for a couple of days."

Gilbert smirked. "Intriguing. How can I, in all my awesomeness help?"

"Well, first, I've got to call Ukraine and then I'll figure out what you can do to help."

—

_Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma, mne nuzhna ona, mne nuzhna ona—_

"Privyet?"

"Ivan, dear, it's Katyusha. Your big sister?"

Ivan was quite taken aback. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine, don't worry! Nothing's wrong, I promise!"

Yes, that was his sister. But, why was she calling? Ivan stood in the hallway, watching Alfred play with Alaska, something with dolls. "Calm down, big sister. I believe you. How are you?"

"I am good, very good. How is Vanya?"

He could practically hear her wiping away her tears and smiling brightly. "I am fine."

"So, you must wonder why I am calling."

"Дa."

"Well…I was wondering how you felt about…America?"

"He is a child and we are fighting, which you already know. What is it that you want to know?"

He knew she was blushing when she answered. "I just…your big sister worries around you, Vanya. You can be very difficult to other people and I want the best for you."

"And I you."

—

"So, what did she have to say?" Prussia asked, petting Gilbird gently.

Matthew smiled. "She says that Russia definitely likes Alfred, but he won't say. The pair of them deserve each other, they're so hard headed."

"So, what does that mean?"

"I'm going to call Alaska."

Gilbert sat up and grinned. "Awesome!"

—

"Dad, Daddy, can you both sit down? In the living room? Please?"

Alfred slunk into the living room, hands in his pockets. He'd been finishing up the dishes while Russia helped settle Alaska and get her ready for bed. Russia was already sitting on the couch, so he sat in the armchair, avoiding Ivan's eyes.

Alaska frowned. Uncle Mattie had said he would fix everything and nothing looked fixed. But, he did say that this would help, so maybe it took some time for it to work.

"Uncle Mattie invited me to stay with him and Uncle Gil for a few days. I have to go to the capital too, so I think I will."

"You're leaving? For how long?"

"Daddy, it won't be long. Only like four days. It'll be fine. You and Dad can just stay here, I can go on my own. I'm a big girl, not a little baby like Hawaii."

"When do you leave?" Russia spoke. He had acknowledged that there was no way to convince Alaska of anything else. That slowly occurred to Alfred.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I come back on Monday. You two just have to make it through tomorrow and Friday and Saturday and Sunday and then I'll be back."

That was soon. Alfred realized that neither of them would be able to convince her not to go. "That's really soon, Alaska."

She nodded. "I know. But, it's okay."

She looked at both of them, her fingers crossed behind her back. Please, it had to work. She wanted her parents to be happy again.

Russia answered first. "All right. I do not want you to go and I will miss you, but you will come back."

"That's right!" Alaska smiled and then turned to Alfred, pleading. "Daddy?"

Alfred stood up. "If you're going to be going tomorrow, you had better get to bed soon."

She laughed and hugged him tightly. "Okay, Daddy! Good night!"

As Alfred watched her hug Russia, he couldn't help but realize that he had just condemned himself to four days alone with Ivan Braginsky.

* * *

**There aren't any translations, so instead I'm going to do a symbolism check:**

**Alfred's ringtone: **"Sam's Town" by the Killers: It's an interesting song, reflecting on the change in American values.

**Ivan's ringtone: **"Ya Soshla S Uma" by t.a.T.u. (aka "All the Things She Said"): Controversial band and the song reflects that. A girl likes another girl and wonders about the ramifications.

There, my year in APLit was not a complete waste.

* * *

**Shout Outs: ****Maddybug377**, **jadepopsicle61496, Mr. Sora Majiggers** (Why are you running for the hills? Alaska's not _that_ dangerous with a pan), **Lovely Pencil, whatthehellwasithinkin **(Butterflies on crack…that line always makes me smile), **Commander of Dreams** (I felt so bad for Alfred after writing that chapter, because he really is getting the short end of the stick), **Smeet, sakerat, moshi95 AKA sherley C., otaku no baka** (I think you must have been projecting your thoughts, because I got a sudden urge to make them fight sooner than I'd intended), **Lucky-Angel135** (he ruined the little bit of fluff, but…let's just say the next chapter is going to be very interesting), **Koratah, WhimsicalSchmoo** (too late did I realize I had been studying _The Crucible_ too much…), **TheWonderBunny, demonlifehealer** (You were right about Alaska), **hugglestheknowitall** (I like the idea of this story as a marshmallow…except that marshmallows aren't particularly dangerous and are rather delicious), **Sexykill69** (You are just not very lucky with computers, are you? I'm so glad someone got what I was alluding to with the whole pushing down on the bed! I had a different idea for the chapter…but then I had to change it…), **ai-08** (it's not that your name is forgettable, it's just that nothing sticks in my head! But, wow, Dear Diary was amazing…), and **XXilikecatsXX**! Thank you!


	10. Breaking the Ice

**Disclaimer: **I own the laptop…possibly?

**AN: **Sorry about the delay! I've just been super busy this summer. I'm working in a lab this summer and it's just hectic craziness and then I'm studying physics for school in the fall and doing more studying and working on my APGov project which is a mess and also my room is a mess. Okay, sorry, I'm a little…maybe I really should lay off the sugar.

Anyways, without further ado, here's your chapter!

* * *

It didn't hit him hard until after Alaska was in bed. Alfred had just agreed to four days with Ivan. He couldn't spend five minutes in the same room as him. They couldn't even talk to each other.

Maybe not talking wouldn't be bad. It was working, sort of. Alfred wasn't really angry at Russia anymore. He hoped that Russia wasn't angry at him anymore. He didn't think so. But, why should he care?

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't get Russia out of his head. He wanted to know what Russia was thinking. It was just that he was afraid. He had his suspicions now; the conservation with Matthew had confirmed those errant thoughts. Still, maybe he was over thinking it.

No, he wasn't. He had looked up from the newspaper held idly in his hands to meet Russia's eyes, sitting on the couch. Russia wasn't reading or even pretending to. His thick book covered in Cyrillic sat on the coffee table, firmly shut.

The silence stretched on between the two of them. There was a moment when Russia parted his lips as if to speak, but he held back. Alfred didn't know what he should say and felt that maybe talking right now wasn't the right thing. There was no hostility in Russia's stare, his stance.

What if they had been normal people, not countries, not nations with responsibilities? What if they hadn't been pitted against each other? What if they had been friends? What would be different? Would Alfred still feel like this if everything they had been had never existed?

Russia took in a breath to speak, but Alfred jumped up. The room was too hot. He darted outside, not paying attention to the tension and confusion he'd left behind.

Alfred stood outside in the snow, staring up at the night sky. It was crystal clear, unmarred by clouds or falling snow. The full moon hung in the sky, placed there by careful hands. The stars were scattered and everywhere, glittering, mocking him as the childish melody did.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star…how I wonder what you are…._

What was it that he wanted? What was it that he wished for?

"Alfred?"

Alfred knew Ivan stood behind him, no more dressed for the subzero temperature that him. Ivan was there because Alfred was there. Normally, he'd ask why. But, there was no need for the answer; he already knew why.

He lowered his head as he walked back towards the cabin. As he passed by Ivan, he tugged on his sleeve.

"Let's go inside."

They didn't need to talk further, because something had changed.

—

Alaska woke up at dawn and rolled over to see that she was alone. Confused, she got up and padded into the guest room. It was empty. Where was Daddy? Where was Dad? She walked into the living room next.

Dad sat on the couch, reading his big book. He smiled at her, so Alaska crept over and curled up next to him. He pulled the afghan over her as she looked over the pages, struggling to remember the alphabet. She didn't remember all the letters, but she could sort of make do.

"Doctor Zhivago?"

Ivan nodded. "It is a very good book. Perhaps when you are older, you will read it."

"What's it about? Does it have a happy ending?"

"Not exactly, little one. It is a love story taking place during the Russian Revolution. It ends sadly. But, that is why people read it."

"Because it's sad?"

"Because it is how love is. Love includes loss and pain, but people keep on loving no matter how much they are hurt."

Alfred moved from the doorway to sit on Ivan's other side, placing one of the two cups of coffee on the table (for Russia Alaska assumes), sipping his own cup.

"Love isn't always like that though," Alfred said slowly. "It doesn't matter what happens, because if it's real love, in the end everything works out. No matter what struggles are placed in front of them or between them, they find a way to be together."

Alaska looked from Dad's face to Daddy's face, trying to understand what had passed between them. But, unlike Cyrillic, she needed the whole alphabet to understand it.

Unsurprisingly to both of them, the other's opinion of love differed. Alfred smiled slightly. Both of their definitions matched. They were one piece of a whole and yet as different as the moon to the sun. You couldn't have love without loss and love pulled people together.

"Daddy, have you read the book?"

Alfred nodded. "It was a while ago, so I don't remember it all. The author won an award for the book and the Soviet Union was angry about it and forced him to refuse it."

"If only your men were not interfering, Alfred…the involvement of your spies angered my boss greatly."

America shrugged. "I don't have control over everything my people do, Russia. It was a good book, though really long."

Russia didn't argue further and America didn't push the issue. They were beginning to reach some sort of agreement, Alaska decided. They were getting along and talking. That was a really good sign. It made her happy. Maybe they could be an actual family. That would be perfect. That would make everything perfect. Uncle Mattie was right.

Alfred sighed and looked at his watch. "You need to eat breakfast, Alaska honey, and then we have to take you to the airport. Have you packed even?"

Alaska laughed and rolled her eyes. "Silly Daddy. I'm all packed. I packed yesterday and I packed all the important stuff, like maple syrup and the pretty fairy tale book and my picture book of birds."

"Children…" Alfred smiled and stood up, following Alaska into the kitchen. "What will you do with them?"

"What will you do without them?" Russia asked, a smile almost glinting from his eyes.

—

They finally made it to the airport. Now the early morning glow had worn off and was being replaced by sadness at Alaska imminent departure. Even Alaska seemed a little down, but she put on a brave face.

"Hey, Daddy, look! It's Uncle Gil!"

Sure enough, the ex-nation Prussia stepped through the crowd, walking towards them. He grinned wildly, catching Alaska as she sprang through the air and spinning her around.

"How's my favorite niece?"

Alaska giggled and pet Gilbird. "I'm…awesome!"

"What I like to hear. Our plane doesn't leave for a few minutes…Matt sent me to escort her," Gilbert answered the unspoken question. "I do have messages to pass along. Alaska, you wait here with Al and Gilbird while I talk to Russia first and then we switch, okay?"

Alaska nodded enthusiastically, scooping up the little fluffy bird and trotting over to Alfred. Russia followed Prussia a little ways away. Alfred watched them, but couldn't distinguish what was being said. All he knew was that when the pair walked back, Russia looked deep in thought, though relieved.

Prussia didn't divulge anything until they were away from Russia and Alaska.

"Look, Alfred, I'm just passing on a message from Matt. So, don't hit me or anything un-awesome. You remember the Cold War right?"

"How could I forget?"

"Anyways, you remember how you felt. Was it all hate? Or was there something else? Matt and I for that matter think that maybe it wasn't all hate. Could there have been another issue than—"

"Than the damn communism? No."

Gilbert shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Anyways, birdie wants you to know that whatever happens, you're still his brother and he supports you, normal Matt stuff."

"What did you tell Russia?"

Prussia didn't react to the abrupt change of subject. "Boring stuff in Russian. Он нуждается в вас, несмотря на то, что он говорит. Храните пробовать."

"Which translates to?"

"The plane's going to leave soon."

Prussia walked back over to Russia and Alaska, leaving Alfred without answers.

Together, the four of them, plus Gilbird, walked over to the terminal. Russia and America waved goodbye, watching until the plane was gone.

"It feels so weird not to have her around and it's only been five minutes."

Russia smiled down at Alfred. "You are not alone."

—

Matt quietly stepped into the hallway, trying to close the bedroom door. Gilbert watched from down the hall, looking like he wanted to speak, but Matt held a finger to his lips. Only once they were downstairs in the living room did they talk.

"She fell right asleep; she looks exhausted," Canada said, sitting down on the couch. Prussia sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him.

"She didn't want to sleep during the flight. She kept talking and playing with Gilbird. She really wanted to know what your plan was."

"I don't even know if it'll work. I shouldn't have promised her, but…you can't not want to help her."

"She's really cute…and amazingly well-adjusted for being the offspring of Al and Russia."

Matt nodded, thinking. "Did you pass on my message?"

"I told Alfred what you said, but he didn't really want to hear it. He wanted to know what I told Russia more."

"What did you tell Russia?"

Prussia grinned. "Nothing really…It'll just…progress your plan a little faster, I hope."

"Prussia…"

"Don't give me that look. Everything will work out awesomely, birdie, don't worry."

"That's what you said last time—"

"It's not my fault maple syrup is sticky!"

—

Alfred tossed the newspaper into the fire, unable to concentrate on it further. Not like the news really changed from day to day. It was all the same thing over and over again. He heard Russia put down his book and stand up. Alfred didn't look up as Russia left the room and then reentered.

"Alfred?"

Finally, he looked up to Russia to see him carrying a pair of shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. Well, a few bottles of vodka.

"What?"

"Drink?"

Alfred mentally weighed his choices. He held out his hand. "Let's do it."

Bottles of alcohol later, the clock hands were twitching towards midnight. The fire was low and Alfred and Ivan sat on the hearth, watching the flames, talking of everything and nothing. Alfred was leaning against Ivan, who voiced no object, simply kept filling the shot glasses.

"Ya know…ya never tol' me why yar here…" Alfred was slurring into his southern accent. He'd forgotten how strong vodka was and how low of a tolerance he had for it. "I know ya said for…Alaska…but really…why?"

Ivan yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I do not even remember right nov…it is late."

His accent was poking through the English. That stuff had to be strong, Alfred's brain registered faintly.

"Aw…come'on…tell me…"

"It is not that easy. Not everything is that easy. Not like you."

"Whaddidya say?"

Ivan chuckled. "You're easy."

Alfred grumbled. "Ya an insuff…insuff…."

"Insufferable?"

"That word."

Ivan shakily poured more alcohol into their cups, spilling it over Alfred's hand.

"Ivan! Ya got it all over me! Ya no good…cotton…carpet bagger…"

"I don't knov vhat on earth you said, but…don't cry over spilled milk…or vodka."

Ivan took Alfred's glass from him, set it down, and licked Alfred's hand clean of vodka. Alfred was surprisingly quiet, not even saying a word of complaint or fighting. That triggered something in Ivan's brain; perhaps a survival instinct? He pulled away and looked at Alfred.

Alfred's eyes were closed, but hurriedly flickered open. It took a few minutes for the emotions on Alfred's face to click in Ivan's brain, but by then, Alfred's lips were on his and he stopped thinking altogether.

* * *

**Translations: **

Он нуждается в вас, несмотря на то, что он говорит. Храните пробовать- He needs you, despite what he says. Keep trying.

* * *

**AN: **Whoo! Finally got this chapter done. I'll have the next chapter up soon, sooner if people review because sorry, but I need encouragement because I get ripped apart every time I go to work or come home. High stakes, high stress. Anyway…

**Shout outs: **foxyaoi123, hugglestheknowitall, Maddybug377, The Ro-chan, sakerat, Lunarkitty15, Smeet, catskid100, demonlifehealer, otaku no baka, Sexykill69, whatthehellwasithinking, WhimsicalShmoo, and EdenandDeon! Thanks!

Why I used the song last chapter that I did… "Sam's Town" is fun to play on the piano and I always liked "All the Things She Said" more than most of the other songs by t. a. T. u. There's not really a rhyme or reason…they just popped into my head.

Just a reminder…this story is rated 'teen' and shall remain it. That doesn't mean I won't toe the line.

Prussia is awesome, don't doubt him.

Alaska and Matt have more up their sleeves, I promise.

Finally, drosophila!


	11. Flashback

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

**AN: **Next chapter. Um, about last chapter. I did a research project on _Dr. Zhivago_ by Pasternak, so that's where that came from. It's a really good book and I highly recommend it.

Other thing…some rather touchy issues are sort of addressed in this chapter. I explain afterwards.

The song of the chapter, as my darling editor agrees, is "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem.

* * *

_It was after eleven and yet the capital was still buzzing. News of Lenin's death had leaked through. The Americans knew that there were two prime candidates to take his place. The Question was who would lead…or who had already taken control of the country. The conference in a week would reveal what had ultimately happened, but that didn't stop the Americans from trying to figure out what was happening and attempt to influence it._

Pressed against the wall, the sharp ridge of the doorway. No lights, just the afterglow of the fire as it died.

_Alfred jumped as the door to the library flew open, banged against the bookshelves and slammed shut. Before Alfred could form words, he had been yanked up and slammed against a nearby bookshelf, a few books toppling over to the ground from the shaking. _

_The lovely iron pipe was against his neck. A soft pair of lips brushed against his._

Soft, harsh, gentle, rough, loving, hateful, it was all the same.

_Alfred's heart picked up speed. Russia was taking control, taking risks, changing the rules of the game, forcing Alfred to submit. _

"_Russia—"_

"_Shut up."_

"_No. Let go—"_

"_Nyet."_

"_Get your hands—"_

"_Nyet."_

Words were useless here.

_Alfred stopped struggling. Russia tightened his grip, his eyes crazy. Alfred didn't react, until he wasn't getting any air at all. A quiet whimper of pain, a plea, worked its way from his throat._

_It was then that a flicker of recognition flashed in Ivan's eyes. His grip on the pipe went slack. It fell to the ground, a loud clatter. Alfred acted quickly because it looked like Ivan was falling to pieces, swaying on the spot. He pushed Ivan into a chair. _

"_Russia, what's going on, darlin'?" _

_Russia didn't respond, staring in horror at the floor. He wasn't seeing Alfred, wasn't seeing the library's scuffed brown carpet wearing thin in some places. He was somewhere else, seeing horrors, seeing blood stained snow, falling flakes blackened by coal, hearing gunshots, a speeding train on an old rickety track, the screams of children trapped in the burning house. _

_Alfred didn't know what to do. He settled for stroking Ivan's hair, trying to get him to calm down and see this world for what it was. Ivan started shaking, covering his face with his hands. If Ivan, the super power, the Soviet Union, was going crazy, how long until Alfred went there?_

"_Ivan…"_

_With a guttural yell, Ivan grabbed Alfred close, hugging him as he buried his face into Alfred's shirt. Afraid to set Ivan off, Alfred let Ivan mourn in silence. _

The softness of the sheets against bare skin.

_Hours later, they were tangled together on the couch, falling asleep. Ivan's head was resting on Alfred's chest, holding Alfred in place. His breathing was steadier, but, Alfred noted, there was occasionally a jump, a little shudder as a sob was covered up. Alfred didn't say a word, just kept his arm around Ivan's waist, a hand stroking Ivan's hair, whispering calming words in Ivan's ear._

_Ivan spoke after some time._

"_You were supposed to die. I was supposed to die."_

"_We're still alive, darlin'. I don't plan on dying soon." Alfred spoke as if this was a normal conversation. _

"_Do not die. If you die, I die too."_

_As the years passed, tensions got worse. Their relationship was a mess, sometimes kissing, sometimes pushing each other away as fast as possible. No nights were as sweet as the one they'd spent when Ivan was breaking into pieces. _

_He went crazy after that point. It wasn't until later that Alfred went crazy too. _

_But, by then, it was too late for either of them. _

_It was once Europe was free, but the Pacific still trapped, that Ivan came at midnight to see Alfred. Alfred let him in. _

_Alfred sat in bed, watching Ivan gather his things in the early morning light. _

A scarf tossed carelessly across the back of a wooden chair, glimpses of moonlight through the storm illuminating the room.

_Ivan turned to him after Alfred made the guilty confession, his eyes flashing dangerously. _

"_Я ненавижу вас."_

_Alfred flinched as he stared up into those big eyes that viewed him with utter disgust. Ivan let the door close softly as he left. Ivan was gone, but Russia was still there._

_The president, in his last few days, called for Alfred to come sit with him. He obeyed, the only thing he was still able to do. It took a while for the president to finally broach the actual issue._

"_Alfred, what is happening between you and Russia? We have noticed—"_

"_Nothing. He left me because I mean nothing to him, because I am nothing to him."_

_He said it dry eyed, only a hoarse, rawness to his voice. _

_The president somehow knew that words wouldn't mean anything to him. He didn't say anything to distract Alfred, instead patting his shoulder. Things would somehow look up. No manner of clichés would help him. _

The wind rattled the little cabin, covering up all sound.

_A few days after that, the president passed away. A nation was left heartbroken._

_Alfred studied his reflection in the mirror on the day of the funeral. His wet hair fell into his eyes, dripping over his shirts. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, but they didn't want to stay out of his gaze. He picked up the scissors and held them to the hair. _

_Snip, snip, he could see again. Did he really want to though?_

_Alfred leaned against the sink, scissors held with white knuckles. Finally, everything he was feeling bubbled over. He lifted the scissors and…hesitated. He couldn't kill himself, he knew that. What was the point in even trying? Any damage he inflicted would only be passing. _

_He brought the scissors to his throat. No. He put them against his hairline and cut. A straight cut, four inches. He watched the red, crimson red, blood drip down, more and more, sliding down his neck, staining his white collar, staining his blonde hair. _

_For a second, he was human. He looked like he was. But, it passed. He was a nation. The cut didn't change anything. It only gave him pain, focus, the ability to clean up the blood, put on a different shirt, and go to the funeral and stand there, ignoring the blood loss that had him swaying on the spot, speaking in disjointed sentences as his leader, his president, his captain was buried. _

Sharp, delicious pain.

_The next meeting was a few weeks later. Alfred avoided everyone's eyes. He was there, maybe. Weeks passed. The war in the Pacific was ended. Alfred's body was covered in cuts from the scissors. It was the only way he could get through the day._

_Russia pulled Alfred to the side after one meeting. _

"_What are you doing to yourself?"_

"_None of your business."_

_Russia slammed his fist into the wall, inches away from Alfred's head. "No, it is not. What is it?"_

"_You've made it clear that you don't give a damn about me. Back off!"_

"_You are going to tell me."_

"_Too bad your words don't mean anything at all. Shut up and let me by."_

_Russia raised a hand to gently touch him, but Alfred shuddered and backed up. Russia looked…sad?_

"_What happened to you?"_

"_You."_

_With that final word, Alfred turned away from Ivan and walked away. _

Beautiful eyes.

_That night as Alfred stared in the mirror at himself, he found he couldn't do it anymore. Ivan was in the room with him mentally, watching and reprimanding. Somehow, Ivan had known. Somehow, they were so closely entwined, that they couldn't even distinguish their fabrics from the other's. Somehow, things weren't as easy as he'd thought they were. _

_America got stronger. Alfred went crazy._

_And all Ivan could do was watch._

—

Alfred didn't want to open his eyes when he woke up. He felt so comfortable and warm. His pillow was particularly comfortable today. He snuggled closer, very content.

Then his pillow moved and groaned. Pillows did not do that. Alfred's eyes flew open and he sat upright. His 'pillow' did the same.

He and Ivan were in the same bed. He and Ivan were cuddled together in the same bed. He and Ivan were not wearing any clothes and were cuddled together in the same bed. Both of them frantically looked at the other.

"Ivan, we didn't—"

"I do not know."

"But, we couldn't have?"

"Maybe?"

"I don't remember."

"Я тоже не."

"What?"

"I do not rememb—"

"Then it couldn't have—"

"But it appears to have—"

"Circumstantial."

"Alfred, how do you feel?"

Alfred evaluated how he felt. "…fuck."

"Great."

"This is all your damn fault."

"You kissed me."

"I…you got me drunk."

"I was drunk too."

Alfred cradled his head in his hands. Ivan gently stroked Alfred's hair, fingers tripping over the scar.

"I found it."

"What?"

"What I was looking for."

"You're not going to explain, are you?"

"Nyet."

America looked at Russia, then out the window. "It's still storming."

* * *

**Translations: **

Я ненавижу вас—I hate you.

Я тоже не—Neither do I

* * *

**AN: **Okay…so the stuff in _italics_ is all flashback. Now, for the touchy stuff…or at least, they might be.

Going crazy…I think of it more as a slow process, something gradual that happens when someone's pushed to the edge, but only in some cases…like for Alfred and Ivan. Insanity isn't always what it appears to be.

Cutting…let me say this. Unlike some people who might throw this type of thing in for a controversial point, an attention seeking action, something 'cool', something 'emo', something 'whatever', I actually get it. That's all I'll really say about it. I'm not going to be a spokesperson or whatever, but there is help for that type of stuff. Okay, enough preaching.

Sex…did they have it or did they not? Cue the evil laughter.

Now for the other stuff…yes, the president is FDR, I took liberties with his character. I made up that whole memory sequence thing, I don't even know. My writing style decided it wanted to do whatever and I gave up on arguing. And yes, what Ivan was looking for back in like chapter four was from the Cold War. In the end, I decided that something self inflicted would be more fitting, because in the end, that time period wouldn't have been what it was if people had maintained cool heads.

In other news, I have a three foot long black rat snake living in my garage that I have named Khrushchev.

* * *

**Shout Outs: **Marcella Jole' Mercilee (Darling editor…), Maddybug377 (I love America's southern accent too! So much that I find myself talking like that…now I'm rambling!), Rolmolo (I sort of toed the rating line…maybe?), Perfect1Up (favorite character, hands down, is Alaska because she's so cute…trying to hook Alfred and Ivan up! Maybe Alfred's getting out of Egypt now?), sakerat (Prussia doesn't like listening to rules…he likes doing his own thing), Sexykill69 (I stayed T and maybe gave you a taste? *running from kolkolkol* ), Kiriko-sama (thanks!), WhimsicalShmoo (your long reviews always make me smile), Lunarkitty15 (I love ending with a good cliff hanger sometimes, don't you?), The Fujoshi (absolutely love your summary of the Cold War. That's totally what actually went down), MxHero (thanks!), Charliechick117 (I love leaving readers hanging…I didn't do it this chapter!), demonlifehealer (progressing relationships…well…sort of? I don't even know what to do with Alfred and Ivan), pjsandwitch (vodka always helps!), Lilac24 (I've missed writing this too, I'm glad you stuck with it!), and tezcafae (You're so sweet! Just keep writing!)! THANK YOU ALL SO VERY, VERY MUCH!


	12. Maybe, What If?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the quotes from Kennedy and Khrushchev.

**AN: **School's been wicked hectic, hence why I haven't had time to update. But, we've got a four day weekend, so I thought I might as well attempt to write this. And well…it sort of wrote itself. So, here's your chapter! In unrelated news, I'm addicted to 30 Seconds to Mars, Khrushchev (my snake) has slithered away, and apparently I'm too radical to be on the political spectrum!

Additionally, Germany finally paid back all its World War I debts a few weeks ago! Why it took so long (yes, I went back to my Global History teacher from two years ago to discuss this topic with him, yes I am that pathetic, stop laughing at me): it was decided after World War II that Germany didn't have to pay the debt back until it was reunified, which didn't happen until around 1990. And the debt was no longer the three trillion that it was originally, but was altered into something much more manageable to pay back.

* * *

Ivan got up first. The awkwardness was too much for him. Shivering slightly, he pulled clothes on quickly, not looking at Alfred. Without a word, he left the room, left Alfred to figure out how they were going to deal with this.

Mechanically, Ivan went to the kitchen and filled up the tea kettle and waited for the water to boil. Unfortunately, that task didn't occupy his thoughts. They swirled around him, dragging him deeper and deeper until he was drowning, leaning against the counter, staring at the reflective metal surface of the kettle.

Alfred was his match. They would circle each other, throwing hate like hail falls during a storm. Their words aimed to hit each other's weak points, eyes looking for weaknesses in the armor, sharpening the lance point so it would hit and destroy. They never thought about the lives they dragged in. They never thought about the terror, the horror, the evil of it all.

_1962._

_Kennedy: We have enough missiles to blow you up thirty times over._

_Khrushchev: We have enough to blow you up only once but that will be enough for us._

The shrill cry of the kettle broke through his reveries. He took the kettle off, poured it into two mugs. After some searching, he found the tea bags. He pretended not to notice his hands were shaking.

As Ivan placed the tea on the table, Alfred slunk in. He picked up his cup, no complaint, no joyous exclamations of 'Boston Tea Party.' It was just Alfred F. Jones, a nineteen year old kid who'd realized how much he'd screwed up. That cut Ivan to the core.

They avoided each other's gaze. The rest of the day was spent in awkward silence. Ivan pretended to be reading his book. Alfred cleaned, something completely out of character. Ivan kept glancing at him out of the corners of his eyes, over the page edges. They didn't speak to each other. Ivan didn't know where to begin. He knew how to end it.

The sky was darkening again. Ivan finally knew what he had to say. He couldn't stay. Only way to say it was to say it. He took a breath as he entered the kitchen where Alfred sat on the counter, not looking at anything.

"Alfred—"

"Ivan—"

Embarrassed silence.

"You go first," Ivan said, looking down before glancing up.

Alfred slowly met Ivan's eyes. "You have to answer honestly."

Ivan nodded, unsure now.

"Do you hate me?"

"No." Ivan's voice was too gentle to be heard. He cleared his throat. "No. I do not hate you. Do…do you hate me?"

Alfred's eyes dropped to the floor. "I…I wish I could, but I can't. No matter what, I just can't hate you."

"Then what does that leave us?"

"I…" Alfred swallowed before meeting Ivan's eyes again. "I don't know."

"What do we do?"

"What do you think? You're older than me. You should know."

"I have never…about anyone. It has only ever been you."

"Fuck."

Alfred lay his head down on the table. Idly, without thinking, Ivan played with Alfred's hair, golden like a sunflower's petals in the early dawn sunlight. Alfred didn't push him away, didn't stop him. Things were bad.

Later, Alfred got up to go to bed. He left the room, Ivan watching him. Seconds later, he was back. Ivan looked up expectantly. Alfred blushed faintly.

"Do you…" His blush got darker.

"Do I what?"

Alfred shook his head quickly. "N-never mind. Night."

It was hours later that Ivan figured out what Alfred had been about to ask and he'd messed it up by interrupting Alfred. Apparently Fate wanted to keep them apart. Some people weren't meant to be together even after they'd found each other. This only proved the point. Ivan wasn't good for Alfred.

—

Matt was getting rather sick of his phone waking him up in the middle of the night. Gilbert mumbled incoherently as Matt turned on the light to grab the phone and left the room.

"Are you aware of how late it is? Normal people do not call their brothers at three in the morning, Alfred!"

"Sorry, I just…needed to…never mind."

"No, I'm up. Talk, eh?"

"I…you might have been right. About Iv—Russia."

"What about him?"

"I…might possibly…like him."

"…damn. How?"

"Things just…clicked."

"What are you going to…?"

"Nothing. It has to be better…I think."

"Don't think. You screw that up."

"Matt, I've thought about it. It just…wouldn't work the two of us."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do. We'd be fine for a while, but then we'd fight and it would get bad."

"Alfred…"

"Thanks, Matt. Sorry. Goodnight."

Matt leaned his head against the wall. Things were royally fucked now.

"Uncle Mattie?"

"Alaska, what are you doing up?"

"Were you talking to Daddy?"

"Well…yes."

"Is he and Dad together?"

Matt couldn't hurt her, but he couldn't lie. "I…I hope so, honey."

Alaska sniffled and Matt felt his heart twinge. "Let's go to bed, okay? We'll talk about it in the morning, Alaska."

—

Ivan woke up to someone shaking him.

"Alfred?"

Alfred stood above him, wet hair slicked back. "You fell asleep on the couch."

Ivan stretched, feeling the stiffness. He stood up without speaking.

Alfred gently put Ivan's scarf around his neck. "You forgot to…"

"Thank you."

There was a long silence when neither of them would look at each other and neither would move. They were so close and both were terrified of taking that next step.

"Ivan…I…"

Ivan looked up and was surprised as Alfred gently kissed him.

This kiss differed from all their others. This kiss was timid, scared, gentle. What if they could do this all time? Just kiss and not give it a second thought? What if it didn't mean as much as it did right now? What if it was just a part of life, something necessary but something not examined at length, like breathing? What if, what if, the insubstantiality of life would kill them.

After several heartbeats, Alfred pulled away, staring up at Ivan. "Could we…?"

"Я хочу это."

"Speak in English, damn it. I need to know, Ivan. I can't play these goddamn games anymore!"

Ivan tenderly brushed his fingers over Alfred's cheek. "I wish we could."

"Why can't we?"

"You know it would not be what you want it to be."

"Maybe it's enough for me."

Ivan slowly shook his head. "It never would be. Do not lie to yourself."

"I'm not lying! I'm trying, which is more than you!"

He grabbed Alfred's hands. "Do not think that I do not care."

"How can't I think that? It's the truth, the only fucking true thing here. You're playing your fucking mind games and I got sucked in. You win! Aren't you so goddamn happy?"

"I cannot be when you are like this."

"Like what?"

Ivan leaned down and kissed Alfred's cheek. "I am sorry."

He let go of Alfred and walked away. Alfred collapsed on the couch, head in hands. He didn't say a word. He heard Ivan moving things around. He heard Ivan's boots against the wood floor. He heard the door open and then he snapped. He jumped up.

"You're going to leave me again? Why do you always do this? Why can't you ever stay? Why can't you stay with me?"

"I cannot stay."

"Yes, you can! You have the choice and you keep choosing wrong!"

"Do not make this harder than it has to be."

"I'm sick of you turning your back on me." The tears were heavy in Alfred's voice.

"I am sorry." The words were whispered as Ivan walked out the door.

The door closed firmly, finally. That was that.

* * *

**Translation:**

Я хочу это—I want this

* * *

**AN: **Sorry, but there had to angst. Next chapter will be funnier, I promise!

**Shout Outs: **Thanks to: foxyaoi123, Maddybug377, The Ro-chan, zombiechild69, jayjane, Perfect1Up, sakerat, Sexykill69, Summer Rush, TheWonderBunny, sky-journey, WhimsicalSchmoo, SerasKucheki, Melody Grace, Davien Lucifer Winters, HyperActiveEmo205, and Usagi323! Thanks to you all! You're all super awesome!


	13. Stay Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

**AN: **Sorry about the delay. School's been insane. Apparently I'm taking the most difficult schedule in the whole school, but that's not saying much because the school's tiny. Anyways, here's your chapter!

* * *

Matt frowned at the phone. Alfred should have picked up. This was the third time today. Gilbert came up behind him, hugging him gently. "Still not picking up."

"Oui. Je-"

"I refuse to understand a word of that nonsense that you and Francis insist on speaking."

Matt rolled his eyes. "It's the third time I've called and he hasn't picked up. I called him five times yesterday. Something's going on and I can't just send Alaska back blindly."

"Then let's go."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"I haven't seen enough snow."

"Thanks, Gil."

"Anytime, birdie," he said, kissing Matt's cheek. "Let's tell Alaska."

:-:

Ivan wasn't sure why he was there, but he stood in front of what he'd been told was Japan's apartment in the United States.

He could rationalize. He needed someone to talk to and Japan was closest. But...it wasn't that. He just...wanted Japan to listen and then give him the sensible advice that he already knew.

Once he decided he could loiter no more, he knocked. Quietly, though. He wasn't sure if he could really talk to Kiku calmly and detached, like none of this was affecting him. Ivan was a loud mess, emotions running high and fast, part of the reason he and Alfred had been attracted to each other. They were very alike in their quick to anger tempers. Just, Alfred was the child and Ivan was the adult. Correct? Maybe.

As Ivan expected, Kiku opened the door despite the late hour. His times were probably mixed up too.

"Russia-san, it is very nice to see you. Will you come in?"

Ivan nodded and followed Kiku in, placing his boots carefully by the door. He sat down on the floor, back against the wall, next to the window. Kiku watched him with gentle eyes.

"Would you like some tea? Maybe something a little stronger?"

Ivan shook his head. He'd never really liked Asian tea, but he'd drink it if he had to. He'd lost his taste for vodka. That was alarming, but since he'd...well, it was understandable.

Kiku sat down, not in a hurry. He looked out the window, giving Ivan time. It worked, as it always did.

"I think I might have, how would you say it, messed up with Alfred."

Before Ivan could explain himself, Arthur entered the room, shirtless, messy hair. "What-Russia?"

Ivan inclined his head. Kiku looked up at Arthur. "Everything is fine. Go back to bed."

england just leaned against the doorframe, not intending on moving. Helpless, Kiku glanced back to Ivan, who shrugged.

"I will start at the beginning."

He told the pair of them what had transpired in the past five days, gliding over the part that had happened while they were drunk. Once he was done, he looked down at his hand, unable to find any more words to express what was running through his head. Japan was silent, but England was not.

"Look, Russia, I mean this as well as I can, but I've never particularly liked or understood you. To be frank, I loathed that you and Alfred were so...involved and I was glad when you ended it. But now, I'm not so sure. Alfred, for some bloody unknown reason, love you. And you love him, don't deny it. It's written all over your face. You've got a choice and it's not going to be an easy one, but it's got to be made. You can either continue pushing Alfred away, knowing that each time you're breaking his heart, or you could accept it and see what happens. So, goodnight, Ivan. It's all in your hands."

With that, Arthur left. Japan could find nothing more to add really. "It is a lot to think about. You can spend the night if you would like..."

Ivan stood up and and put a hand on Kiku's shoulder. "Thank you."

With that, he left, certain of what he had to do.

Kiku watched Ivan leave, studying him. Finally, he went to the bedroom, where Arthur was still awake, pacing. When Kiku entered, Arthur jumped and looked to him. "What did he decide?"

"He left. When did you change your opinion?"

Arthur shrugged. "I guess you could say I smartened up."

"Why?"

Arthur put his hands on Kiku's shoulders. "How could I not? You saw his face. It's time someone told him the plain truth so he could man up and stop torturing the two of them."

"And you could not have realized this sooner."

"I never gave him a chance before."

"You are exceptionally difficult."

"That's why you love me," Arthur said, kissing him quickly.

Kiku sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe."

:-:

Matthew, Gilbert, and Alaska landed the next day day, a cold, blustery snow storm about to begin. Alaska led them to the cabin, her cheerful voice echoing through the woods.

The cabin pulled into sight, but there were no signs of life, no smoke coming out through the chimney, no lights on.

"Stay out with Alaska, eh? I'll go in."

"Is it safe-"

"I can handle it." Whatever it was.

Prussia was dragged off by Alaska to find the crazy lady. Matt tried the door and, to his surprise, it was unlocked. He stepped in, turning on the lights. "Hello?"

He almost had a heart attack. Alfred was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the empty fireplace. He looked a mess, covered in dust and dirt, hair sticking up every which way, clothes dirtied and ripped. Texas was missing.

"Alfred? Hey, Alfred, snap out of it."

Alfred slowly focused on Matt's hand, then looked up at Matt. The look on his face was one of true despair and pain. Only now did Matt start to panic. Looking around, all he could see that explained anything was the absurdly clean cabin. Everything looked like the most compulsive neat freak lived there, except for Alfred.

Gilbert and Alaska came in, but nothing provoked a response. Matt and Gilbert came to the unspoken agreement to just work around Alfred as best they could. They started a fire, got Alaska ready for bed, because it was late. Matt called Arthur, watching Alfred's still form.

"Matthew...hello?"

"Dad, you've got to get here. Alaska. Alfred's snapped."

"It won't change a bloody thing if I come."

"But...what do we do?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Don't worry. It'll work out."

"No, it won't! You don't know how bad it is. Dad, you don't get-"

Someone was knocking on the door. Matt swore he heard Arthur chuckle.

"Go open the door. It's fine now."

Arthur hung up and Matt put down the phone. Before Gilbert or Matt could get to the door, Alaska had beat them to it. She opened the door, glaring at Russia.

"You had better fix it, Papa, or else."

"I will." He ruffled her hair. "Go to bed and I promise it will all be fixed by the time you wake up."

Alaska nodded and scampered off to bed. Gilbert and Matt watched Ivan kick off his boots, shrug his jacket off. His gloves and, hesitantly, his scarf were taken off, revealing rows of scars. He started towards Alfred, but Matt blocked him.

"Just what are you doing here?"

"What I told Alaska. I am here to fix it."

"Haven't you screwed it up enough, eh?"

"Da. Hence why I am here now."

Ivan went to Alfred, gently stroking his golden hair, trailing down to Alfred's jaw and lifting his face up.

"Hey. Let's get you cleaned up."

Alfred grabbed Ivan's hand, staring at him as if unable to believe it. Slowly, he nodded and stood up, letting Ivan lead him.

Matt went to Gilbert and hugged him tightly. "I'm...so confused."

"Birdie, it's okay. Shh..."

:-:

Alfred sort of woke up afterwards, when he was clean and sitting on the hearth, Ivan coming back in with hot chocolate.

"You are out of tea, but that might have been on purpose. You do not like tea much."

"Ivan...why are you here? You said...you said..."

Ivan put an arm around Alfred, pulling him close so he could whisper to him.

"I could not stay away."

* * *

**AN: **Haven't really got much to say...This chapter is what it is. Things are going to be moving along a bit faster now, I hope.

**Shout Outs: SerasKucheki**, **Whimsical Schmoo** (I wanted to give Germany hugs when I found out! Also, thank you for the compliments. You're wonderful and I miss our talks), **sakerat** (I think my snake ran away...), **Shy Music Angel, watchulla** (It's like...a bad something that keeps coming back, this story is), **Suum-Cique**, **ToTheBeatofMyOwnDrummer** (have I told you that I love your penname?), **Usagi323, Maddybug377** (Ivan likes to be contradictory and annoying...but he tries to fix things in the end, yes?), **Trisana Tennant** (EXACTLY! You got it!), **Fai'swingedchronicles**, **Yellowluna** (Thank you! I'm glad someone finds the notes about my life interesting... ^_^' I'm very, very liberal. Thanks again.), **pjsandwitch, Sexykill69** (I'm working on it! Geez...impatient audience... :D ), **demonlifehealer**, **And Thus- I Fangirled**, **Whyntir** (I purposefully took the story in that direction in order to develop the characters. They wouldn't be who they are if they didn't fight, if they didn't struggle. I don't think it's in a downward spiral...but, I might be wrong? Who knows? Thanks for the insight), **Schne Hissi, and Metamorcy! THANK YOU ALL!**


	14. A Scarf

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot.

**AN: **Sorry about not updating for so long. I had to apply to college over break and that's a nightmare. Anyways, thanks for reading!

* * *

Matthew woke up late the next day. He shook Gilbert awake.

"_Was?_" [What?]

"Time to wake up, sleepy kitty."

Canada smiled fondly at his boyfriend. Prussia always looked exceptionally cute when he first woke up, with his messy hair and his likelihood to grab onto the nearest object and try to go back to sleep. Today, like many days, the nearest object was Matt. He wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and pulled Matt back down to the bed.

"No. Five more minutes."

"Gilbert."

"Please?"

Canada disentangled himself from Prussia. "You can have five more minutes. I'm going to go see how things are."

Matthew smiled as he left, hearing Gilbert grumble, "It's no fun without you, birdie."

After Russia had entered the scene last night, he and Gilbert had retreated to one room. Alaska went to her room. He didn't know what had happened with Russia and Alfred. He hadn't heard anything at all, which was slightly reassuring, but at the same time worrisome.

Matthew walked into the living room. He looked around and squeaked, hurriedly leaving the room with his eyes wide. He collided with a sleepy eyed Gilbert who caught him.

"What's the big hurry?"

"Alfred! And Russia! I...walked in and..."

Gilbert gave Matt a skeptical look. "Stay here."

He wasn't sure what to expect. With Alfred and Ivan, anything was possible. He just really hoped that no one was dead. That would make Matt act like that and he would really, really hate to have to explain the whole mess to Alaska.

He looked around the living room, eyes instantly falling on what had Matt such a mess. Gilbert blushed and left the room quickly, pulling Matt into the kitchen. "W-We'll just make breakfast, okay?"

Alfred sent an annoyed glance to the doorway. "What's their problem?"

Amused, Ivan kissed Alfred's cheek. "They did not know what to expect, милая." [dear]

"Because they don't trust us."

Ivan shrugged. "Do not be difficult."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, leaning his forehead against Ivan's. "Okay."

In actuality, Ivan and Alfred weren't doing anything too disturbing. Alfred was just straddling Ivan. But, instead of rough hands, bruising kisses, they were being gentle, affectionate.

Alfred wasn't exactly sure what had happened to cause this change. Right now, he wasn't even thinking about the past. How could he when Ivan was this close? Ivan was right here in front of him, touching him, holding him, talking to him.

"Ivan, why stay?"

Ivan met Alfred's eyes levelly. "I will have to leave soon enough."

"Why not leave sooner?" Alfred bit his lip, worried. Why did Ivan drive him insane like this?

"Because I do not want to leave."

"Why...didn't you say that first?"

Ivan tilted his head. "Because I am telling the truth."

Alfred shook his head. "I think you made more sense before."

"But, before, I would not do this. So, I think each had their benefits."

Alfred eagerly accepted the kiss. He was still confused. If their relationship had been confusing before, it was nothing compared to how it was now. But, presently, things were better. Well, he could at least entertain the notion.

Alfred got off of Ivan. "Let's go see how they're doing."

He took Ivan's hand, pulling him up and into the kitchen. Gilbert was sitting at the table, watching Matthew make pancakes. They stopped speaking when Ivan and Alfred entered.

"Good morning!" Alfred said cheerfully.

Canada glanced to Prussia and then at America. "Gil and I will leave tomorrow, if that's okay. There wasn't a flight we could get into today and well-"

"It's cool, Mattie. Stay as long as you want. Alaska would love-"

"Thanks, Al, but..." Matthew blushed, turning back to the skillet. It was easier to lie when not looking at Alfred. He had mastered the art of lie thanks to Gilbert, but he still had trouble in tight situations. "I have a ton of paperwork that needs to get filled out. And, you know, maple syrup starts soon, I've got to get ready for that, eh?"

Alfred sat down at the table, Ivan following suit. Before the silence could last too long, Alaska came charging in. She took in the scene and then smiled broadly. "Daddy!"

She flung herself at Alfred and hugged him so tightly it knocked the breath out of him. He smiled and patted her head. "T-take it easy, Alaska."

She grinned up at him, releasing him. She turned to Russia. "You did it, Dad!"

Russia shrugged. "It was-"

Alaska hugged him and whispered, "Thank you."

"Pancakes are done," Matt said as he placed a plates on the table, going to the cabinets to find the maple syrup.

It was midway through breakfast that Alaska announced, "Dad kept his promise! I have a family!"

The adults laughed, Gilbert ruffling her hair as he spoke. "You've always had a family, liebling."

Alfred met Ivan's eyes, holding the stare. They were a family now, weren't they? No more Cold War, no more screaming matches in the hallways, no more fights. That's what this whole thing meant, right?

As if Ivan knew what Alfred was thinking, he nodded.

:-:-:

Prussia and Canada left the next day early, before America, Russia, or Alaska were awake.

Alaska woke up first. The house was quiet and still. She got up and walked to check on Uncle Matt and Uncle Gilbert, but found their room empty. She picked up the note on the folded covers.

_Dear Alaska, Alfred, and Russia,_

_Sorry we had to leave without saying goodbye, but they've upped security. It's a new measure because of some wild rumors going around about the crazy lady up here._

_Thank you for letting us stay._

_Alaska, you're welcome to come whenever. Gilbird misses you._

_Alfred and Russia, we'll see you at the next conference._

_Sincerely, Matthew and Gilbert_

Alaska put down the note. She glanced around. If Matthew and Gilbert had been staying here and she had been sleeping alone in her room, where was Dad and Daddy? They wouldn't have left, not without telling her. They wouldn't do that, would they?

She looked around the cabin and finally found them on the couch. Ivan had a protective arm wrapped around Alfred, both of them fast asleep. There wasn't much room on the couch, but they were there. Alaska smiled and pulled the blanket back up over them. This was her family.

She went into the kitchen. She'd make a special breakfast for the three of them. Auntie Veta had taught her how to do more with a frying pan than just hit Uncle Gil. She looked up at the calendar. They had five more days. Then, Dad had to go back to Russia and Daddy had to go to Washington D.C.

Well, she's make the most of the next five days and Dad and Daddy would come back. She just knew it. They liked it too much to just forget about her and this little cabin.

Alfred opened his eyes, the smell of slightly burned something waking him up. He glanced at Ivan, who was nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Ivan, who's cooking?"

"Alaska. Matthew and Gilbert left this morning."

"How do-"

"I watched them."

"Um, do you really think it is the best idea to let our six year old daughter cook unsupervised?"

"If she took after you, it would not be a good idea. Luckily, she takes more after me."

Alfred smiled against his will. "Now that's just-not now!"

Ivan shook his head, biting down on his neck a little harder. Alfred elbowed him and got up. He glared at Ivan. "Alaska is awake and we're not doing anything here."

He pouted, but Alfred shook his head. "I'm going to go make sure Alaska doesn't accidentally burn down the cabin."

Ivan got up and turned Alfred around before he got very far, kissing him gently. "Good morning, sunflower."

Alfred blushed as Alaska entered the room holding the frying pan up triumphantly. "I made breakfast!"

:-:-:

The next five days passed in a blur. Things just seemed to fall into place so easily. It was only the last night that Alaska went to bed early and without Alfred, kissing his cheek and Ivan's.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight!"

Alfred waited until her door had closed. "She's up to something."

Ivan chuckled, pulling Alfred onto his lap. "I think she is giving us some time. It is the last night we will spend together. And, you have been avoiding me, have you not?"

"Why would I avoid you?"

Alfred regretted asking the question as he saw Ivan's grin.

"Let me show you."

:-:-:

Alfred and Alaska escorted Ivan to the airport the next day. Alfred was going to stay an additional day and then go back to Washington. Ivan hugged Alaska.

"You can come visit me whenever, милый. Ukraine would be very happy to see you."

"I will, Dad. Come back soon?"

"I will."

"Thanks, Dad."

Alaska smiled knowingly, pushing Alfred to Ivan. She then walked over to a security officer to talk to.

"Well," Alfred said, unsure.

Ivan leaned in and kissed him gently. "Goodbye, Alfred."

"Just...like that?"

"It is not forever." Ivan stroked Alfred's cheek. "I will see you again, sunflower."

"Promise?"

Overhead, the boarding for the flight to the Moscow was called. Last chance.

Ivan kissed Alfred's forehead. "I will miss you."

Before Alfred could say anything, Ivan walked to the gate, patting Alaska's head as he passed her. Ivan looked over his shoulder as his ticket was checked. Alfred waved, feeling distanced from his surroundings. It wasn't permanent. It just felt like it.

Too soon, the plane was up in the air and Ivan was gone. It was only once he and Alaska got back to the cabin that he realized Ivan had been wearing his scarf. Ivan had left his scarf there for Alfred.

* * *

**AN:** There will be one more chapter. I will hopefully have it up soon.

So, because I feel like rambling, my little sister is going through her anime phase. You know the one...for some people it doesn't end [like mine!]. She saw me watching Yugioh The Abridged Series and somehow coerced me into watching the real series. We're finishing up the first season currently and she said we're watching ALL the seasons. There's five, not counting season 0. Season 0 is the fun season though. Mokuba's really bad ass and it's like he's mini-Seto. What happened to him by Season 1?

I think I just ruined any credit I had as a not geek/nerd. Just kidding! Mostly.

**Shout Outs:** SerasKucheki, Trisana Tennant, Maddybug377, Perfect1Up [the crazy lady is Palin. I can't resist a few jokes!], WhimsicalShmoo, Lunarkitty15, Sexykill69 [How was this?], demonlifehealer, Lone Star Girl, Night13, Schne Hissi, Usagi323, and Voodka! Thanks all for reviewing and commenting!


	15. Two Weeks Later

**Disclaimer:** It's been fifteen chapters. If you haven't got it by now, you won't get it now. I don't own the characters!

**AN: **This is the last chapter of NWIH, thanks for sticking with it! I hope you all enjoy it and if you don't, well...I'm sorry.

So, this is my last chance to tell you lot random things before you read the chapter. Hm...I love House beyond belief for this line: "First, we take Berlin. Then we circle around Poland and yell, 'surprise!'" It's really cold and snowy outside. I dressed up as Mello on the first day of midterms and walked around the school acting like him, minus the chocolate because my mom ate the chocolate so I was a sad Mello. Okay, that's enough randomness. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had rather been enjoying his morning cup of tea and a discussion with Kiku on the differences of English poetry and Japanese haikus. He had not been expecting the pounding on the door. Sighing, he stood up and went to the door, Kiku close on his heels.

England opened the door and glared. "Alfred! Do you know what bloody time it is? It's quarter of six!"

"You're awake aren't you? And dressed, I'm impressed. Normally I'd expect you to be-"

Blushing, Japan interrupted. "Alfred-san, will you not come in? Arthur, go pour some more tea, would you?"

He pushed England towards the kitchen and beckoned Alfred in.

"Thanks, Kiku," Alfred said as he pulled his shoes off and hung up his jacket.

"It is no trouble. Arthur is just a little tired. He was up late working on notes for the conference today."

Alfred smirked as he followed Kiku to the kitchen. "Notes for the conference...of course."

"What brings you here, lad?" Arthur asked, handing a cup of tea to Alfred. "It's not British so you'll like it."

Alfred took a sip and sat down. Yes, Arthur still remembered how he liked his tea. It was endearing in a way. His dad still cared about him. "I thought I could steal a ride from you two to the conference today."

"You do not expect to be going home alone?" Kiku asked, covering his smile with a hand.

"N-Nothing like that. I just thought you two could use some super hero awesomeness in your life!"

"You've been spending too much time with that German," Arthur said without any real anger, pulling Kiku onto his lap. "So, who do you hope to be going home with tonight?"

"No one! God damn it, I just missed you, that's all!"

"That's sweet, Alfred, but no one's buying it."

"What, Dad? Not allowed to want to see you?"

"You are. But obviously something's on your mind."

Alfred looked down at the table. "I...haven't seen him in two weeks and I...hope that..."

"Say no more," Arthur said kindly. "We get it."

"You get it? How?"

Kiku answered, "We know."

"How do you know?"

Alfred had forgotten why Kiku was such a good card player. He had a killer poker face. "I did not say much to Ivan-san."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Ivan came here to talk to Kiku and I gave him some advice."

"You...gave Ivan advice. That wasn't for him to go fuck himself?"

"Stop acting so surprised! I do actually care about you!"

Alfred actually smiled. "That's hard to believe. Especially after the whole tea incident."

Kiku laughed quietly while Arthur flushed. "You're the one who poured all that tea into the bloody harbor!"

"Because you were taxing me!"

"Because you were a British subject!"

After a while of back and forth bantering, Alfred leaned back laughing hard. Arthur smiled, hugging Kiku. "It's good to have you back, lad."

:-:

America, Japan, and England were the first nations at the conference. England went up to the blackboard to draw and Japan followed shortly after to help. American paced nervously, glancing at the door every few seconds.

Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia arrived together. Poland was trying to talk Lithuania into wearing a skirt because it provided 'easier access' and Latvia clung to Estonia, looking around nervously for sheep.

Sweden and Finland came in together, making quite a cute couple. Again, not who Alfred was looking for. Norway, Denmark, and Iceland followed those two, trying to pull them apart.

Romano and Spain entered with Germany and Italy. Spain was calmly restraining Romano, keeping him from killing the 'potato bastard.' Italy was joyfully oblivious, hugging the embarrassed Ludwig around the waist.

France, Belgium, Austria, and Hungary appeared together with the overwhelming feeling of extreme awkwardness. Liechtenstein held Switzerland's hand as they came into the room, smiling broadly because her older brother was letting her hold his hand.

The Asian nations rushed in together joined by Cuba, Turkey, and Greece. Ukraine and Belarus were right behind them. The meeting was scheduled to begin, but they were still missing three people. Arthur pulled Alfred into his seat. Alfred's eyes were fixed on the door.

Prussia and Canada entered, Canada apologising for the lateness. Prussia just grinned at his glaring brother.

Germany surveyed the room. "Well, I guess we will-"

The door flew open and there stood Russia. He inclined his head to Germany, a silent apology and took the only open seat, directly across from Alfred. He didn't so much as glance at Alfred as he pulled out a pen to take notes, tugging on Alfred's scarf around his neck. Alfred fingered Ivan's scarf around his own neck. Why was Ivan not looking at him? What had gone wrong? Had something happened?

Alfred was distracted all through the meeting. Arthur and Kiku kept glancing at him with concern. He didn't interrupt Germany's rather lengthy and boring presentation on the current economic state. He didn't complain when Switzerland stood up and talked about how he had all the money and then China jumped up angrily to yell at him about how China's economy was much stronger and would become a world power. This was usually where America interrupted and settled matters. This time he didn't, so Austria interrupted and proposed some reforms that were then shot down by Hungary, who Italy sided with. Germany of course then had to side with Italy when Italy asked him, so Romano yelled about how he was on Austria's side. Spain then tried to diffuse the situation, which had as much success as Greece staying awake for a whole conference. France proposed that everyone just have sex, which was shot down by both sides. Essentially, the whole conference was a mess that was bordering on World War III and America was not standing up and stopping it.

Russia stood up, squared his shoulders and cut across the arguments. "Please. Everyone, calm down. Let's discuss this."

"How's this for discussion?" Switzerland yelled, pulling out his gun. Liechtenstein desperately tried to pull the gun out of his hand.

America spoke quietly, but everyone quieted to listen. "How are we supposed to get anything done if no one wants to listen? Settle down already, stop acting like a bunch of kids."

That silenced everyone. They slowly took their seats. Switzerland put his gun down on the table. Everyone was a little embarrassed. Alfred was acting like an adult.

Germany scratched his head. "Let's take a lunch break and then finish the discussion after. Is everyone all right with that?"

When no one objected, Germany said, "Meet back here in an hour."

"Alfred, come on. Let's go. We-"

"Arthur, just go with Kiku. I want to stay here. Please."

Arthur heard the desperation and nodded. He put a comforting hand on Alfred's shoulder. He couldn't think of what to say that would help. He turned to Kiku and the two of them left. The room emptied. Alfred doodled on the paper. Slowly, a pair of cold, sweet eyes appeared there.

Someone approached Alfred and touched his shoulder. "Alfred."

Alfred turned to look up at Ivan. "What?"

"Hello." Ivan smiled, running a finger over Alfred's cheek.

Alfred didn't push away Ivan. "Why didn't you look at me? Why didn't you acknowledge me? Why-"

Ivan pulled Alfred to his feet and kissed him. When they finally pulled apart, they were breathless.

"Because I would have done that in front of everyone and I thought you would not-"

Alfred silenced Ivan with a kiss. "You took my scarf."

"You kept mine."

Alfred tentatively smiled. "I've grown partial to it."

An hour later, all the nations filed back into the room. Alfred was drawing on a piece of paper, Ivan was leaning over the back of Alfred's chair to watch. The other nations exchanged confused glances, except for Prussia, Canada, England, and Japan who had figured it out. Once everyone was in, Ivan looked around.

"Alfred, I was looking at the research again. I think it would be in the best interests for our child to-"

Alfred looked up. "Look, just tell them already."

Ivan responded with a confused glance. Alfred rolled his eyes and then looked around the room. "Ivan and I are dating. Officially."

The room was dead silent. Finally, France broke the silence. "Really?"

Alfred nodded, annoyed. He stood up and grabbed Ivan, kissing him deeply. Ivan slowly responded, not sure of what the hell Alfred was proving. Alfred pulled away, slightly dizzy and looked around the room. "Next order of business."

There was a cheer. No way was anymore work getting done today. Ivan hugged Alfred from behind, nuzzling his neck. "See what you have done?"

"It had to be done."

"Did you think it would turn out like this?"

Alfred turned, grinning like an idiot. "No. Did you?"

Ivan shook his head, leaning in for another kiss. "Will you marry me?"

Alfred threw back his head, laughing. "No way in hell.

* * *

**Translations:** None this chapter!

**Shout Outs: Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and have reviewed throughout the story! You guys helped me keep this story going and I am really grateful. **

**For last chapter: **Perfect1Up [crazy lady just makes it too easy to make fun of her!], Voodka [aw...I heart you!], Sexykill69 [Okay, I sort of jipped you. But, at least you know that they FINALLY did something about the tension that wasn't the cause of vodka, right? By the way, you always make me laugh when I read what you sent, thanks so much], SerasKucheki [cuteness is always fun, especially when it's Russia and America], Corpseflesh [Thank you!], Kiriko-sama [Matt is a bit of a prude...PDA is not his forte, much to Gil's disappointment. It's too much fun to write. :D ], Roxprincess741 [Ivan just loves being adorable. ^_^], whatthehellwasithinkin [Ivan really is bad emotional stuff...but at least he tries. And yes, LK is too funny, but causes everyone to get sucked into Yugioh...], Schne Hissi [How was this for kissing in the conference? I'm going to go check out your story now!], KitkatTentshi [I'm with you on the USUK...I wish my little sister was on a Hetalia phase.], and demonlifehealer [Mattie and Gil are like magic fairy god...people. They fix everything!] THANKS TO YOU ALL!

**AN: **Yay! I ended the story with the title! Thank you all for sticking with this story and reading it and commenting! I'm _considering_ a sequel, but no promises. I'll miss this story, but everything has to come to an end eventually. Thanks again!


End file.
